


The Royals

by an_nn_n



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alpha!moonbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crime AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Royalty, actor!eunwoo, agent!moonbin, beta!jinwoo, beta!myungjun, character will added up as the stories goes, fantagio actors, follow up character, hinted relationship, omega!eunwoo, probably will have lots of idols name mention, tag will added up as the stories goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/an_nn_n
Summary: Royals is the socialite community in the country. The primary gender divided by male and female. Meanwhile, secondary gender divided by Alpha, beta, and Omega. In modern society, neither primary or secondary gender can dictate your life. You can choose whatever you want to be.How it will be when Royal's Omega, Dongmin met with normal citizen Alpha Bin in a unique situation concerning both of their safety?or When national actor, Cha Eunwoo is reported to date a Gentleman named Moonbin?
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 30
Kudos: 165





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used both Eunwoo and Dongmin. Since it has meaning for a certain name, Please take on mind since it will make sense for the following story. Also, Bin and Moonbin mean something too.

Royals is the socialite community in the country. Including the leader, parliament, party leader, all the one in the top-notch, and or important person. Royals consisted of less than 500 people. But the throne is not going by blood, replacing and entering the royals are like war, because everyone wants to be them.

In modern society, neither primary or secondary gender can dictate your life. You can choose whatever you want to be, even an Alpha can choose to stay at home to nurture. The difference is in their sexual ability. The primary gender divided by male and female. Meanwhile, secondary gender divided by Alpha, beta, and Omega. Alpha males can impregnate all gender primary or secondary. Beta males can only impregnate beta male-female and omega male-female. Omega males on the other hand can only impregnate another omega male or omega female. Omega through Heat a few times a year, usually they have a schedule for that cause it was the peak to make them pregnant. When they go through heat, they will release a pheromone to notify their loved ones. And if the heat of an omega provokes alpha's rut, that means they are soulmates. But soulmate between alpha and omega is quite rare. That's why people settle with their loved ones, not necessarily looking for their soulmate.

Also, by that, the Royals don't need to be an alpha or even a pack. It can be Omega, like Lee Family. Mr. Lee and his wife Mrs. Hwa is an omega, they are part of the parliament and he is the second generation of royals. Mr. Lee are highly respected even he is omega, after all, the secondary gender is just a thing and doesn't really reflect, instead he shows it all with his hard work in the parliament. They have 2 sons, who showed up early as an Omega, Lee Dong Min and Lee Sanha. 

Lee Dongmin was given birth by his mom 25 years ago. He presented as Omega once he turns 15 years old. Although he is born as a royal, he doesn't really take a step to be like his father in politics. Instead, he makes himself as royals by becoming one of the hot rising actors in the country. To protect his family identity, he debuts as an actor in the name of Cha Eunwoo. Eunwoo's handsomeness makes him climb up the stair of the spotlight, but it can make him stay mysterious as no one knows anything about himself. 

Mr. Lee doesn't want his son to go to spotlight. Everyone wants to be part of the royals, that's why since early-stage he hid Dongmin and Sanha well. But Dongmin falling in love with acting. He persuades his parent by giving them perfect score in school. By the time Dongmin gonna make his debut when he turns 18, and ready to be a responsible adult, his parent let him. It's not easy, to be out from the palace his parent agree with conditions. Once he will be accompanied by the royals intelligence, he also needs to stay at the appointed place, and the most important, Dongmin needs to be royals within 5 years of his debut. 3 Years after his debut, Eunwoo meet Mr. Lee, eyes full of pride.

One of the conditions Dongmin need to agree to his parent is accompanied by royal intelligence. It was Park Jinwoo and Kim Myungjun. Park Jinwoo then becomes his manager and Kim Myungjun is one hell of a messy housekeeper. Both of them have their shut to disclose Eunwoo identity. They serve the royals as informants that's why they are best at keeping secrets and get information for better safety. Myungjun and Jinwoo both presented to be beta which makes them easier to blend in the crowd.

It was one day afternoon, Eunwoo is just finished his break because of his heat schedule. Eunwoo needs to be grateful. His head schedule is 3 times a year and lasted for a week. His heat is not that strong to make him unable to do anything. It just his pheromone will be so strong and intoxicated, also his mood is att peak so even a droplet of water in the faucet will make him pissed off. Jinwoo and Myungjun are already immune to Eunwoo's heat so they just leave Eunwoo as usual. Usually, Jinwoo is bringing stuff from fans that dropped in the office. But that certain afternoon, he only brings one.

"Oh? there is only one? how strange?" Eunwoo just flips his script while eating his salad.

Jinwoo sits in front of him with a serious look, "We have a problem, this drop at the building security office," that serious tone even makes Myungjun who just lazing around move to the dining table.

Now in front of them lay a letter with pretty handwriting. At first, it looks like a poem was written, but if it read carefully it will say very disturbing words.

**"I've to smell your heat. It's so good. So intoxicated. I may not go on the rut, but it surely makes me want to get to you. I want to smell you again and again. I will smell you again. Please prepare for the time Eunwoo, when it's time, I will make sure you release all your pheromone to me. And only me,"**

Eunwoo drop his script right away, "What the fuck?"

Both Jinwoo and Myung Jin look at him simultaneously, "We need an Alpha"


	2. 2

In another universe, Alpha is all around. They are the pack of leaders, strong, and obviously a royal. But Moon Bin is different. He is not born into a royals family. His parent since start just a simple restaurant owner. Moon Bin itself just ordinary kids, students who suck at math. He presented early as Alpha. It just when he is in middle school, he snaps his friend's bullying, and it shows that indeed he not just an ordinary. Moon Bin is not smart in math, but he is excellent in PE. As an Alpha, there is always something that special, one in common, Alpha has a good smell ability, usually are using for Omega pheromone. Bin's smell is on another level. He can smell even another alpha and beta. Moreover, he does not only smell the pheromone but also he can smell the mood. Bin also has a strong build body, the result of being in Track and field club, medalist of the short relay. 

  
Bin doesn't know how he can be an alpha when both of his parents are both betas. He supposed he take after them, then he will study to continue their family restaurant. But he found that he is an Alpha, another reason to fulfill his pride. Alpha maybe can just be another person, an ordinary, but their pride didn't let them that. You can be ordinary, but not that ordinary. That's why once he finishes high school, he takes a challenge to enter the intelligence school. Bin never study math that hard entire his life, but for entering the academy, physical only is not enough. 

  
Years later, MoonBin thought he will be one of the elite intelligence who works with the royals. Or maybe he becomes an elite staff of the parliament, or better the president. Bin graduate at top of his class, he goes undercover for a few missions, he solves one of the biggest narcotics cases in the country. But then, Bin stuck in his wide room in the office. Bin become the supervision for training recruit, one thing Bin not enjoy. Yes, he still goes for mission time by time, but it's not that like before. He enjoys being on the field, he enjoys living freely as an undercover agent. But once the supervisor heard about his brain ability, he promoted. Yes, being an office is way easier, lots of money, and lots of free time. 

  
Moonbin just finishes his final round of bullet in the practice arena when he heard footsteps near him. As fast he can he turn and point his gun to the person.   
"Hey, calm down, it's me, Minhyuk," Minhyuk is Bin's junior, and fellow Alpha, he got close as Minhyuk is the one accompany him in his undercover, unlike Bin who stuck at the office, Minhyuk is hired to be a bodyguard for one of the royals. 

  
Bin takes off his headphone and takes out his rifle, "Why you come here? Aren't you supposed with your little prince?" 

  
Minhyuk laugh, he sees Bin's target, everything is perfect point. "Nah, Sanha with his brother and save. I have a proposition to you,"

  
"Shoot?"

"You are bored in this right? you rather face criminals rather than new trainees who thought they have everything but they actually suck at everything except their pride. I'm here to save your ass,"

"You gonna take me out of here? How? in case you don't remember this is my job, I can't just walk away,"

"I talk to Sir Kwon. I told him we need you for the case outside. It's about royals safety but complicated case. He agrees, even Seungkwan Hyung will be the one who replaces you to train them,"

Bin begin to walk upstairs back to his office. When he opens, there is Seung Kwan sits on his sofa, sipping his americano. "This person? to train the newbie? You really cruel Minhyuk,"

Seungkwan looks at them unbothered, "I supposed you take what you need. I will be using this office until your mission accomplished," Bin just chuckled and take his bag, he ushered Minhyuk to go outside to talk about the case.

Minhyuk and Bin ended up at burger stall a block near their office. "So, what the case?"

"Obsessive stalker type letter was delivered to one of the royals home. An Omega. Invasion of privacy and the content is quite disturbing," Minhyuk show Bin the photo about the content of the letter.

"Cant you smell it?"

"Disinfectant. So yes, smart move. Also, no return address, delivered by the post office, already talk to them and they can't find where it delivered because no one delivered just a letter. Check all the CCTV. it's clear no suspicious. Even the building is high-security one,"

"A smart but low alpha," Bin eats another fries. "So, who is my client? a parliament? party leader? Is their son right? Based on the content, the target is quite young. So probably their son. Maybe like Sanha?"

Minhyuk looks at him straight, "No, Its Cha Eunwoo. The rising actor, the top one. That one," Minhyuk pointed to the billboard show Eunwoo's ads on face cream.  
Sipping his cider, Bin mumble, "It will be interesting,"


	3. 3

"I don't want strong, prude, full of pride Alpha," Eunwoo seems agitated, he can't even concentrate on the script. 

"I already talk to Minhyuk. Minhyuk said it's his best friend and the best of the best,"

"Also, I don't want Alpha that gonna dictate me,"

Jinwoo just sign, "Yes Eunwoo, I will the only one that gonna dictate you,"

"What his name again? and how he looks like?"

"Minhyuk said his name is Moonbin, he didn't say the surname tough. Handsome, tall, and good build," Eunwoo smiles, "Your type," Jinwoo adds.

Eunwoo put down his mug, "So, where is he?"

"He should arrive soon. I already talk to the security there will be a guest for you,"

Eunwoo doesn't know why he really agitated. Yes, when he is Lee Dongmin, he doesn't really have interacted with Alpha except for the occasion with royals. But when he debut as an actor, more of his colleagues are beta and Alpha. But today seems really different. It's not that he doesn't believe with Minhyuk. Hell, he even put his brother's life to that man's hand. It's just there must be something about this Alpha.

Not long after the door rang, Myungjun hurriedly opens the door. Revealing men with a good build, wearing a simple white t-shirt, jeans, and blazer, so summery. In his hand are holding a bouquet of roses. 

"Hello, I'm here to meet with Cha Eunwoo,"

Myungjun let the men inside, and proceed to close the door. Once the men in the living room, facing Jinwoo and Eunwoo, he said. "You should never do that. Also, this building securities sucks," 

Jinwoo put himself in front of Eunwoo, "May I know?"

The men smile wide, Eunwoo reminds it like a puppy, "Surname Moon, given name Bin. Moonbin. Minhyuk said you need me?" and the air in the room start to lighter. 

"I'm Park Jinwoo, Jinwoo is ok, or probably Jinwoo Hyung, Eunwoo manager. Also, Royal's informant, handle for the work side. And this person here is Cha Eunwoo," Jinwoo let Eunwoo presence to be noticed, Moonbin just nod.

"Ugh, you really make us worried. Come sit down, Bin. I'm Myungjun, Don't call me Myungjun, call me MJ. I will make you a coffee. Which one do you like? Americano?"

"If it's okay, I rather get macchiato, if not, americano is fine. And I supposed you also Royal's informant? MJ-ssi?"

MJ busied himself with the coffee machine, "Yes. I am very good at collecting information, anywhere, anytime. Just give me something and I will get the info for you," he put the hot coffee, americano, in front of Bin.

"So, elaborate to me what you said first thing?"

Bin drink his cup, "It was so easy to enter this building. Not from the front door, obviously. But going from the back door is easy. Just climb some wall, act like you are on smoke break, wait for the cleaning service to open the door, and here we go," 

"You said the building is not safe?" Myungjun ask

"It's safe, except your stalker it patient type which really obsessed with you. That's why you shouldn't just open the door. You need to really sure who is actually behind the doors,"

"I thought Minhyuk only talk high about you. Never know you really are smart," Eunwoo let out his inner thoughts, make Bin laugh freely.

"Anyway. He also said you have an absolute smelling. So here is the letter," Bin took up the letter and yes, no scent linger rather than the disinfectant. 

"The person is really smart. It doesn't have any scent left,"

"Are you really that have good smelling?"

Bin looks at Eunwoo disbelief, "Jinwoo has lemongrass, ylang-ylang scent, fresh and bitter. Myungjun has rosemary thyme? Reminds me of Italian dishes,"

"You can smell beta?" Myungjun is exaggerating as he knows the fact. 

Bin just srugh, "How about my scent?" Eunwoo pushes Bin to smell him.

"Totally Omega type. Cinnamon, Nutmeg, full of spice, but the base is wood. Also, you really good at putting cedarwood as perfume, it quite hides your scent,"

Bin look at the other 3 which have shocked faced, "So, what is my job? Your bodyguard?"

"Nope. I don't need a bodyguard. I have black belt on taekwondo, did jiu jitsu, and yes I can use gun,"

"Good, I'll make sure to give you one of mine. So what should I do? Just being an investigator doesn't need me out of office,"

"Absolutely, my stalker is known me so well, so I expect you to be by my side. But I don't need a bodyguard. You will be doing undercover. You will be a royal member, and also my boyfriend,"

"What?"


	4. 4

Apparently, Bin is not the only one who shocked at Eunwoo's remarks. Jinwoo thinks he is getting older as he works with Eunwoo. "Eunwoo, being your boyfriend is ok. But you know entering royals is not that easy?"

"MJ Hyung, you can do it right?"

"Huft, you want me to hack the royals database, and put his name? But what should I put him there? a parliament? actor? It's hard even I was the one that makes a fake resume. They will check and recheck of everything,"

Eunwoo looks like he is thinking. He turns to see Bin who is actually clueless. After all, he is never into the royals.

"Bin, Would you mind to enter that room, it will be your room anyway. We need to discuss the royals and it confidential," Bin understands, he is not royals and he can't know about it, so he just walk to the room. 

Once make sure Bin cant hear, they continue to discuss. "Bin cant hear. I know you gonna talk about your family," Jinwoo added.

"One of an executive on my mother's company will be stepping down. Retirement. Call her, we make Bin as the replacement. Not literally the real replacement, it just for the data. Mom only need to say that there is no empty slot so the replacement can't be royals for the few months,"

"So You are Ok your mom knows about the stalker?"

"Ugh, I don't want but I have no choice. Also, tell her to keep it secret. And tell her about Bin too. And make sure we can handle it,"

"How about Bin's data?"

Eunwoo laughs, "He is clearly an intelligent agent. You know, they don't have data or record right? because they need to ready for undercover anytime,"

Myungjun are busy in front of his computer, "It's true, I can't find Moon Bin data at anywhere,"

Eunwoo looks at Jinwoo, pleading, "Fine. I’ll try to talk to Mrs. Hwa,"

"Don't need to!" Myungjun shout it fast.

"What you mean?"

"Look, I have an idea. You know the HW foundation your mom owns? There is actually an open position for the board director. No one wants to do it, who the hell wants to take care of institution for omega orphan? it will too difficult to handle. The position was open for like, a month or so. We only need to put Moon Bin's name there and then silently put it on the royals committee. Then we called your mom, that we actually put the name for the position. Tell her that it's one of our friends and he is one of the best,"

"Kim Myungjun, you are absolutely amazing," Eunwoo beam at the older idea.

Moonbin's internal clock show up around an hour before the room's door open and show Jinwoo. He signals Bin to back to the living room. Bin just shrugs and walks back to the sofa. Eunwoo already sits cross-leg there. Myungjun comes and puts the tablet in front of him. It was his photo but that name is not.

"From now on, you are Kim Moonbin, You are board director for the HW foundation. You will be managing the omega orphaned institution. Its education institute for omega that thrown away, yes, people still do that. You Graduate from management major at California university, so English is a must for you to learn. You used to be the staff in the foundation but then you become the private assistant of Yoon Jeonghan, previous board director You met with Eunwoo in one of the charity events a year ago and been pursuing him. Together with him since 2 months ago and can't keep your hands off," 

Myungjun out a royals badge in front of Bin. Never in his life, he can touch the badge of the royal. He can't even take his hand to touch the badge, it will be heavy and delicate. "Its badge, not the real one because we still need to wait for the royals committee approval. Also, the badge is already modified" And by that, Bin has the guts to touch and bring it up.

"It has GPS and camera attached," Bin said as he examines the badge.

"Correct. You should wear it. gather all the information by the camera. We do analyze. Because you are Eunwoo's boyfriend, you will go to the event with him. You will be the best boyfriend and make everyone envious on your relationship,"

Then Jinwoo back with another Ipad. "This is what you need to learn about Eunwoo. You have 2 days to learn,"

Bin takes the Ipad and standing up, "Where are you going?" Ask Eunwoo.

"Back to my own home? I can study it in 2 days, You guys have my number from Minhyuk, right?"

Jinwoo laughs, "you're going nowhere, young men. You will live here with us. Tell me your size, shirt, t-shirt, pants, shoes, everything, include your underwear. I'll take care of it,"

"Haaah? how about my other things? Look, I will take it from my home and tonight, ill be here before you know it,"

"Nope. You are Kim Moonbin now, this is Kim Moonbin's life. You do understand, right?" 

"I still need things from my house,"

"I know, listed it, and text me. I'll take care of it,"

Moonbin takes a deep breath, "Jinwoo Hyung. You cant enter National intelligent premises,"

"I can't but Minhyuk can. Let me tell you, there's tons of paparazzi take picture everyone that in and out this building. Once they found you are together with Eunwoo and your story didn't match because you just moved, the cover is blown. I know you are absolutely amazing undercover because who doesn't. But this paparazzi is on another level,"

"Ok fine. i'll text whatever I need. But I will text minhyuk about what I need in my room. It's confidential,"

"Sure thing. Also, you can drive right?"

"I can, but I do not own,"

"Ok. will be taken care of,"


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show is On!

It's been 2 days, Moonbin already remembers all Eunwoo's drama storyline, Eunwoo's female lead, even the award. He knows how the foundation worked, how he supposed to work after all of this. Moonbin never really has an undercover as an office worker, so it's kinda new. And English, damn, he never knew Eunwoo is fluent in English so he basically told Moonbin to always speak in English. Living with Eunwoo is on another level of richness. Yes, he indeed takes his notebook and his "agent" ammunition from his old room. But his clothes, shoes, even his underwear is brand new. Moonbin just tore off the price tag. ignorance is bliss in this kind of thing. But he did know, one of his shoes is doc Marteen (who gives doc Marteen shoes freely?!?!).

Moonbin just enjoy risotto that Eunwoo make, damn what the actor can't do? Also, he already accepted as the royals, he really wants to know what Myungjun put on his resume. Then, Jinwoo barges in with two big shopping bags in hand. "Ugh, God. Eunwoo. I really tried my best. Do you know how hard it is to call if any designer has a male couple suits for you and Moonbin?"

"How many do you call?"

"Fucking 8! Even your usual designer can't make it. No one, as I said no one has male couples suit with navy color left. I settle with grey,"

Eunwoo groaned, "I hate grey, it makes me warmer. I want to look cold,"

"Do you want it black?" "No, thanks. Grey is better. Black too standard,"

Moonbin just looks at the two banter, living with them for 2 days is enough to understand that there will be no silent days. If not these two, it's with Myungjun. Well, more likely Myungjun is the loudest.

"Also, Moonbin. Your new car. You will go to work starting tomorrow," Jinwoo easily handles him keyless car's key.

"Thanks. I'll try to not ruin it,"

"When you are done, we should get going to hair shop, We have surprised tonight for the media," 

Moonbin hates the camera. It was for sure. He doesn't need to go through the red carpet to knows that. Instead, now he goes to the Seoul drama award. Beside him, Eunwoo is in leisure, playing with his phone. 

"Are you ready, Moonbin? Don't forget to try capturing possible,"

"Do I really need to go to the red carpet. I can do it without you know, go with the camera flash,"

"No! Then where's the fun? You will be the perfect boyfriend that everyone envy," Moonbin groaned.

Jinwoo stops the car perfectly at the beginning of the red carpet, the flash from the camera is already blinded them. It's like everyone knows it's Eunwoo turn, even the car is a brand new one. Moonbin steps down first, every camera start to capture him. He held out his hand, letting Eunwoo hold it as he steps outside the car. Then the flash is getting crazy. Moonbin thought he will go blind after this. Doesn't want to prolonged, he starts to lead the walk, as the royal badge is hidden right chest, he tried to move his body as fluid as possible to capture the audience, while his left-hand doesn't leave Eunwoo's waist. 

Finally, the flash seems to tone down but then, it's time to the sudden interview. Once the people know that THE Cha Eunwoo didn't come alone, the microphone is on at them. One of the award committees, try to make it smoother as she will be the one that asking questions. "She doesn't like you. Her mood is sour when they meet you," Moonbin whisper it into Eunwoo's ears, outside its look so intimate, because Eunwoo just answers it with nod and smile.

"Hello, Eunwoo-ssi. You seem not alone tonight,"

Moonbin swears, this man is truly a good actor, because that time, he beams in instant, "Yes, I bought a company. Isn't he cute?"

"He looks amazing," Oh, Moonbin knows she is lying but he just throws smiles, the camera in his chest record even the reporters face.

"May we know who is he?" She adds.

"My boyfriend. We've been together for a few months and I just want to share my happy lives,"

"It's so unlike you to share part of your private life to us,"

"Well, its happy news, I think you all deserve to know," Or you all could stop prying into my real life.

The microphone suddenly turns to Moonbin, "Well, hello gorgeous. May I know about you?"

Moonbin takes a second to prepare, "Well, I'm here just to accompany my beautiful Eunwoo. To give him support as his important other,"

"Do You think Eunwoo-ssi gonna win something tonight,"

Moonbin sure, when the pictures out, his eyes are full of love to Eunwoo "Well, I do know he will win some. But even if he didn't, he already wins my heart anyway," and is that blush in Eunwoo face that Moonbin see?

Eunwoo takes a couple of questions about his job and the award before the couple was ushered to their designated seat. Moonbin actually quite enjoys the award show, the performance, and things, seeing an amazing actor and idol is another point. That night, Eunwoo did bring the best lead actor for his drama home, he also brings an outstanding actor. Eunwoo beams at the stage. He even mentions thanks to his loved one who accompanies him and quoted "always support him", at that time, the camera is directed to him, and Moonbin makes sure his face is telling all the audience that he indeed in love with the man in the stage.

Once the show is done and Both Eunwoo and Moonbin seated in the comfortable car, exhausted because too much smiling. "I don't think I can live for another year if I need to do that every day," Moonbin whined exaggerated as he handed Myungjun his royal badge. "How can you smile that much in an hour?" he added.

"Ugh, you haven't seen anything. Wait tomorrow morning. Ah, no, just open your phone, I think it already makes the headline news," And Moonbin opens his phone. Moonbin believes he didn't say his name the whole night, but what he sees as the headline is "Kim Moonbin, the royal's gentlemen of Cha Eunwoo," The fuck!


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbin's first day at job, and apparently he becomes the nation's enemy

The next day is the first time in Moonbin's life he going to office work. And moreover, he is being a fuc*king director. As he steps out of his room, he sees Eunwoo already in the kitchen, sipping his coffee and read his script, it seems he ready to go out too. "Morning," Eunwoo beat him on greeting.

"Morning to you too," Moonbin answers as he sits down in front of the actors, there is coffee, steaming hot in the cup, and pancake in the plate. 

"Are you sure you ok going to your institution?"

"Well, I never try to work on an official office before, but I try to not mess up. Who knows what happened with me if I ended destroy the foundation," Eunwoo laugh and Moonbin thought he can live with that every day. 

"When Myungjun Hyung and Jinwoo Hyung put you on there, they know it the easiest you can handle. The Foundation is big but its usually only managed about the charity and such. One of the outcomes is the foundation. is the education institution. Basically it's like school, but more the 'our school'. They already have the principal, teachers, and staff, the director is only there when there are problems, or you need to make decisions if they want to change the cafeteria menu, the staff bonus, basically just some paperwork as responsible for the foundation headquarters,"

"If that's -you said it- easy, why the position is open? and no one wants to come?"

"Well, according to Myungjun Hyung. Its because the school -we actually called it school- is for abandoned omega. Families who don't want an omega child put it on the orphanage and then go to school in the institution. The staffs and teachers are all actually beta. The previous director, Yoon Jeonghan, and yes he is a friend and already agrees to help, is an omega who recently gives birth and has so much thing to handle so he decided to quit. Then it operates on the principals but she too can't handle it all. No one actually comes up, I don't know why, but for Alpha, actually, it's your warning too, they were usually overwhelmed with the omega scent so it's kinda hard to control their ego -and dick-, afraid to dirtied their family name, they choose to not step forward,"

"Did they know I will be coming? an Alpha?"

"Of course. So please be nice on there,"

Moonbin is finishing his coffee and pancake first, "You know a lot about that. Alumni?"

Eunwoo laugh, and rolled his eyes, "Please you know where do I go to school,"

Moonbin laughs, "I know. Also, know how much money you pour into the foundation. After all, I'm the foundation staff before taking a chance to be the director isn't it?" and he winks to the other man. 

Eunwoo put his plate and cup in the sink, "I'll be going first, i'll be out to shoot my drama so I probably back around 10 pm. Usually, Myungjun Hyung or Jinwoo Hyung left dinner for us just reheat it. Or just buy food on way home. Enjoy your work today!," Moonbin sees the actor hurriedly walk out and Moonbin just doesn't really mind.

One seconds, Eunwoo is back, "I left something," and then he just pecks Moonbin's cheek.

The first-day work is still okay for Moonbin. For normal Alpha, this much smell of omega will be like going to hell if they can't handle it. But for Moonbin who practically smells everything, it's just so so, a little too much maybe. He goes to the principal office, talks to her for a few minutes. She then takes me to the teacher's and staff's room to introduce him. She also takes him to travel around the school. The classroom, which then makes him met the students, the gym, even the cafeteria, the principals, whose name is Hwang Eunbi are making sure if it's okay with him. 

"I hope you have a good time here. When Jeonghan-ssi left it's quite hard for us. You have access to everything about this school in your office. We also have an anonymous webpage for students, you can also monitor it. Also, it's quite rare for us to have an Alpha around, so please do mind if you hear something,"

"Ah, no, it should be me, I'm afraid my presence as Alpha will be too much for you. But don't worry about it. I'll just do my work diligently,"

"I believe so. If not you can't woo the national omega, right?" and Moonbin just laughs.

"So, are you two soulmates?"

"Well, we still don't know yet,"

"Its strange, because last week is his heat right? Well, I am his fans and we found that once he is on hiatus means he is on heat,"

Moonbin tries to laugh as he really doesn't know about this, why in hell Jinwoo didn't put Eunwoo heat schedule in the information he gives? "Well, we only together for a few months. Before I really respect his privacy, and about last week, apparently I was on a job in Japan, I just got back about a few days ago. So well, we don't really know. But we love each other as much whether soulmates or not,"

He tries to back to his office without Eunbi, as he wants to know more about the school. He heard something along like "So Handsome" or "I wish he is my Alpha," But one of his favorites is just he about to turn into his office, he heard some students and teachers talk about him.

"Ssaem, Do you know our new director?"

"Of course, Principle Kwon took him to us first,"

"Gosh, he is so handsome right?"

"I know. I can't take my eyes off him too. How I wish he is my Alpha,"

"Ssaem, Why don't you try to seduce him?" and the teacher slap her student's thigh.

"Don't be silly. He is Cha Eunwoo's Alpha you know, I bet they are soulmates"

"Right!. And I bet he is our nation's enemy. After all, Cha Eunwoo is most wanted omega. How much Alphas that gonna hate our director,"

"I hope they don't mingle with our school. It's already hard without public eyes,"

Moonbin for sure know, the schools actually have more than problem then said. But for now, he has things to discuss with Eunwoo.

**To Eunwoo**

Why you or Jinwoo Hyung never said that you are "the most wanted omega" "nation omega" to me? I look stupid

**To Moonbin**

Well, I thought you knew. It's there where you searches my name on Naver. 

**To Eunwoo**

Also please tell me your heat schedule, please

**To Moonbin**

For what? So you can fuck me without afraid me getting pregnant?

**To Eunwoo**

Seriously? I barely dodge the "Soulmate" question by saying I'm out of the country, fyi.

**To Moonbin**

Ok. Gonna tells Jinwoo Hyung to send you everything. Do well at school.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new routine, a new pict for paparazzi

Eunwoo actually doesn't really have so many things to shoot for the drama. Most of them just short ones. After all the main in this drama is the female lead. He is just the support one. He enjoys act as a support one. Less think but also make him still noticeable. When he received the text from Moonbin, he is in the middle of talking with Gichan, one of the fellow actors for the drama, also one of the actors that got very closed to him, a fellow omega too. 

"Must be the boyfriend?" And Eunwoo laugh.

"It must be so good to finally have someone to settle in," Gichan add

"He is just, amazing. I never thought I gonna settle in this fast,"

"Why suddenly you make it public? I mean, it's only been what? 2? 3 months right? It's like you are really sure he gonna stay till the end,"

"Ugh, believe me, I want to make it public since the start. To back off the paparazzi. But he doesn't want to. He kept telling me that I shouldn't do it because it's my job and he is afraid I get the backlash. After all, when we first date he is just a staff. And a few days ago, he finally accepted to be the director, his application to the royals also got accepted. I said to him there is no reason for him to stop me announce him to the world,"

Gichan Laugh, "Eunwoo Hyung, you practically kept your life. We don't even know what's your parent doing, or who is your highschool friend, or do you even have siblings? And suddenly you said you have a boyfriend. It's like doesn't make sense,"

"I don't know but I really want to speak out about this. Practically I don't really want to handle another rumor, or being the homewrecker, or whatever the media put me. Jinwoo hyung is stressed when that kind of news broke, you know he is like the one that takes care of me since the beginning. I was that kind of good boy but the media put me like that?"

"Are you date Moonbin-ssi first or Jinwoo Hyung know first?" Eunwoo groaned "Ugh, Moonbin basically ASK, no BEG Jinwoo Hyung to let me go out with him first,"

"How can the media never found your date? They are practically following you. no, Stalk you!"

"We are not going on date in this country. Note for you too Gichan-ah, never date in Seoul. There is no spot in the city that not covered by cameras," and Gichan just nods along.

Eunwoo supposed to be done at 9 pm. But the actress kept making mistakes for the crying scene so it kept delaying. He had time to text Moonbin that he will be very late. It was 10 pm when it finally wraps up. He is hungry and can't wait to eat what Jinwoo bought earlier. He doesn't bother to change the costume, he just wants to lay in his car. But He didn't find Jinwoo or his car. He knows Jinwoo sometimes out on his own to gather information, but this particular time when Eunwoo is tired, he makes sure to nag Jinwoo later. Eunwoo is fishing out his phone to call his manager but then a car stops in front of him. Moonbin car, he knows since he is the one that buys it, also the plate is actually a special number, but he acts like he knows nothing.

The window is rolled down, Moonbin, Eunwoo thank God silently as he sees Moonbin with hoodie because Moonbin with his work attire is so hot and Eunwoo doesn't have time to blush and jack off tonight. "Come on. I already ask Jinwoo permission to take you home,"

Eunwoo just shrugs and enter the passenger seat. And soon after the car is already on the road to take them home. 

Their routine starts easily, Eunwoo would go out o his schedule and Moonbin is out to his work. If Eunwoo back early they will have dinner together, Or if it's too late, Moonbin will pick him up on the location. They never really go out on date outside. It's usually on weekend they gonna sprawl on the big sofa, put the movie from Netflix, order takes out, and just lazily spend their day.

It has been only 2 weeks, and no letters were found. Eunwoo thinks the sender will not just give up. He afraid the next one will be more dangerous. In these two weeks, Moonbin gets a hold of what he needs to do and he tries to be good. Eunwoo also gonna wrap up his drama shooting in 2 days. Basically everyone in the location knows Moonbin because he picks up Eunwoo as much as Jinwoo. 

"Moonbin-ah. Should we go out?" Eunwoo, ask on one Sunday afternoon. 

"Go out? For what?"

"Feeding the paparazzi?" 

"Seriously? You want us to go out there, lovey-dovey just so they can snap a picture?"

"We can go to the expensive restaurant tonight, have a romantic dinner, see them freezing to death outside wanting to take our pictures,"

"Your stalker is laying low after my debut. I doubt he is truly stalker,"

"That's why we should feed them,"

"You want to feed them? Isn't it better to not do anything at all?"

Eunwoo pout and stomp to walk from the dining room to the sofa, "You're no fun," But that night, they indeed spend in Eunwoo's penthouse.

Eunwoo makes sure to revenge and make sure Moonbin and he will be outside. He wants to prove that his theory is right. His stalker is still waiting for the right moment to strike. So when he is out with the actors from the drama for the wrap-up, he makes sure the attention is about him and Moonbin.

"Come on Eunwoo, call Moonbin for us. We want to see your prince charming too. Don't kept it by yourself," One of his colleagues asks.

"I'm afraid he is busy at the moment. I can't just call him to go here, right?"

"Oh, come on, this is 11 pm who still at work at this time. Just tell him to go drink with us. Also its only us, no production staff are around,"

Eunwoo fake disagreement and pull out his phone, calling Moonbin, he also let the others see how he put Moonbin name with heart emoji. 

"Hello?"

"Oh, Moonbin-ah. I'm with the actors outside now. How are you?" Eunwoo tell him hints as Moonbin need to be his boyfriend.

"Just got back from office. There are a few paperwork due tomorrow. Why?"

"Can you go to the xxx beer house? We have kinda got together as we wrap our drama filming,"

"You want me to pick you up? What time?"

Eunwoo whined, "Go here, Let's drink together. Please," Moonbin sigh, "Fine. I'll go there,"

Moonbin really comes in 30 minutes. Still in his work attire, but no blazer and no tie. His first two-button is undone. Eunwoo didn't droll, isn't he? Moonbin found Eunwoo table which has 5 more people. The one who sits beside Eunwoo scouts out to make room for Moonbin.

"Moonbin-ah, here is Gichan, in the drama he plays as my brother," Moonbin looks at the one who gives him the seat. He notices there is something wrong with the scent but he just let it go, smiling to the boy.

Eunwoo can drink lots of alcohol, but tonight, he acts like he is drunk. Practically to see how Moonbin handles all the questions from his colleague, the other reason, he wants to be piggyback by Moonbin to their car. It must look good from paparazzi's camera.

"You really good actor," Moonbin said as they are alone in the car. 

Eunwoo, still closing his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I know you are not drunk. You are so heavy for lean body type. Also, what do you mean by kissing my nape all the time?"

"Well, it makes a good photo. Believe me,"

Moonbin just shrugs and drive the car.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think you look together with Eunwoo? You don't. 

Moonbin went to his office after the Monday assemble in the Gym. He found its fun way to understand the staff and the student more. When he entered his office, he found a white envelope on his desk. He thought it must be letter from the foundation. But when he inspects closer it doesn't show anything It's really just plain white envelope. Moonbin tries to sniff it just to found a disinfectant, the same disinfectant from the letters 3 weeks ago. Moonbin was hurriedly run to Eunbi's room. 

"Eunbi, May i know who access my office while we are on Monday assemble?"

"Huh? It should be only the cleaning staff. But their job is after hour. Why is it matter?"

"I found a letter with no return address on my desk. I just want to know who is the sender. Is there any CCTV around my office?"

"Sorry, Moonbin-ssi. We cut out a few CCTV for the budgeting last month. One of them is around your office. Because we thought its will long before the new director come,"

"Well. If that's the case. It's ok. It's just I'm afraid it's an important letter and I don't know how to return it,"

"If there is anything you want my help just said. We will try to help. If the letters turn out is a prank. Please do tell us, because we conduct a fair education and no one should be left out,"

"I understand. Thank you Eunbi-ssi,"

While Moonbin walks back to his office, he tries to call Eunwoo, who fastly answer it, the other is probably just lazing around at home. "Miss me?"Eunwoo playfully answer.

"The letters come,"

"Come?" How can?" Moonbin hears a rustling sound, maybe Eunwoo just goes straight up.

"It was on my desk. In school. When I first come there isn't. But then when I back from Monday assembly, it sits on my desk,"

"What is it right now?"

"I haven't open it."

"If you haven't open it how can you know?"

"The disinfectant smell is really the same one. So, Should we see it together?"

"Ok. Wait. I'll turn my camera," soon after Moonbin can see Eunwoo (still in his home attire, loose t-shirt and training pants).

Moonbin makes sure Eunwoo can see the letter and he then began to open the letter. It was still written in beautifully handwritten. Unlike the first letter who just short sentences. This one is longer. 

**Do you think you look together with Eunwoo? You don't.**

**Do you think you deserve Eunwoo? You don't.**

**Eunwoo is mine. He is always mine.**

**We will look good together and you gonna out from our life.**

**Enjoy your time. Because in the end, I will be the one that put Eunwoo in his place.**

The room temperature dorp and its been so heavy. Neither Eunwoo nor Bin talks for a few seconds. The sentence's actually not that creepy. But if it even can enter the school premises, the person must be really serious. "They targeted you," Eunwoo small voice break the silence.

"No. They still target you. Using me. See if it has an effect on you so he can destroy you better. Make you vulnerable,"

"Who the hell is the person behind this?"

"One thing I know, the way they deliver the letter shows they are smart and patient. They wait until we found leisure before dropping it. At school,"

"I'll tell Jinwoo Hyung and Myungjun Hyung to look for information around school. After all, if they are really an Alpha, someone will notice it, right?"

"Yeah. I'll try to ask Principal Eunbi too"

"Alright. Also, try to not think about it. Just we will make sure we found this person before they make it a bigger mess,"

Moonbin takes the pictures of the handwriting. He has access to the police national database. He wants to try to search the handwriting style in the database. After all, each person has a different handwriting style. But it can wait until he back in his and Eunwoo's penthouse because he has real work to do.

When Moonbin time to back home, there is already Jinwoo and Myungjun in the dining room. Basically they live just next door so it's easy if something happened. It seems tonight dinner will be together with them too. Moonbin said hello and excuse to change his clothes first. Once he back the dinner is ready.

"Do you bring the letter?" Jinwoo asks as they finish their dinner.

Moonbin takes the letter from his bag, it was wrapped in plastic. He put it beside the first letter. "Same with the previous one. I'll compare the handwriting," And he did, concluding its indeed the same handwriting.

"We try to ask around school. No alpha present today, except you,"

"How about non Alpha?" Eunwoo burrow his eyebrow, "You have assumption?"

"More like open to any possibilities,"

"Well too bad, Beta or Omega around school will definitely unnoticeable. We access the CCTV around school and no one stands out. Mostly only students, teachers, or staff. Probably we looking at the insider work?"

"I don't really think the sole preparator is an insider. But it's possible if they get paid by doing so. After all its not harm job and extra money is always welcome,"

"I'll try to look for the school data. see if there's Someone who spikes in financial aspect. I'll tell you more soon,"

Eunwoo seems to be quite down. So Moonbin just grabs his hand and intertwisted their finger. "Hey, It's okay. Don't take it upon yourself. We will find the person behind this,"

Eunwoo let out a huge sigh, "I just want to know what is actually going on. Are these people obsess with me? love me? or hate me?"

"We all don't know,"

"They even use school Moonbin. School should be protected. These omegas are already abandoned by their own family and now used by some lunatics? Just for me?"

"Look, as for now, they really hate when you are happy. I'm not going to say that this will end this fast. But for us to know more, we need them to come out more. We need them to make mistakes. They are too careful. They are meticulous with every step they take. So you cant be down now. We still have long battle ahead,"

Moonbin sees how Eunwoo takes a deep breath a few times before more calm. "Let's go on a date,"

"What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letters come again. Let's all take a guess who it is from and why???


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went on a date

They really ended on a date at the weekend. Eunwoo has meting for a cosmetic brand so Moonbin opted to just pick him as they go for a date. Eunwoo said he already planned everything so Moonbin just needs to take them there. When Moonbin asks what should he wear, Eunwoo just throws something like casual clothes. So tonight, Moonbin wear jeans a black hoodie to pick Eunwoo.

Moonbin was told to park in the basement parking, so he still waiting for Eunwoo to come out. Jinwoo has texted him that Eunwoo needs to change first from his work attire. What did Moonbin don't realize is how then Eunwoo back with exactly the same jeans, lilac hoodie, and a baseball cap.

"Enjoy your date night boys," Said Jinwoo as his car park beside Moonbin's.

"Enjoy your rest too, Jinwoo Hyung," Moonbin answer.

"Also, play safe boys. I'm too young to be uncle," Moonbin sees how Eunwoo throws an empty coffee cup his manager.

When the car reaches the main street, Eunwoo hides as he types the destination. "Eunwoo, I'm the one driving, Should you just tell me,"

"Just follow the direction," Eunwoo then set the playlist so the car is not really empty even the car never empty as they always talk about their day to each other.

Moonbin slows down the car when the navigation said it reaches its destination. "Game arcade?" 

"Of course. Come on!" Eunwoo put another baseball cap to his boyfriend. 

Eunwoo pay for both of them for them to enjoy the game. Moonbin actually never really go to the arcade after he finished high school. He still remembers how he spends time here or Internet cafe after school instead of going to the supplementary class. He feels nostalgic. He feels how Eunwoo tugs his hoodie sleeve from one game to another game. From motorcycle racing, rat hemmer, Piano tuts, even the boxing one, He proudly smiles when his score is higher than Eunwoo "Its because you an Alpha" said Eunwoo. To make it up, he said he gonna give doll from the claw machine and he sees how Eunwoo beam even under the baseball cap and mask. Moonbin ended to get a Pikachu doll for Eunwoo that night. "I like minions better thought," Eunwoo said but still clutching the doll.

"Moonbin-ah. For last, what should we do?"

Moonbin look around, what should they did, "Dance pump it up?" He pointed out the dance games which has so many people previously. 

"Ok! calls! The one that got lower score will buy dinner?" and they ended play for 3 rounds, each round has 3 songs. Eunwoo was surely he si good at dance, hey he did have dance class when he needs to act as an idol. But Moonbin is actually not that stiff as he looks. His body moves like fluid, it was so beautiful, even Eunwoo put his phone on the stand so he can record their dance. 

"You should be a dancer instead. Your body seems so light for that muscle," Moonbin laugh, "Flexibility is needed in fieldwork, babe,"

Moonbin thinks they will have dinner in a restaurant. But instead, Eunwoo told him to leave the car as they will walk to the dining. But what Moonbin can't believe is how they ended in the street food stall. 

"Are you sure you want to eat in here?" Eunwoo nod and walk inside the stall.

"Ahjumma, I want Tteokbokki. Extra fish cake. Ah, I want oden too. And Ddakbal too, ah Kimbab too," He said to the stall Ahjumma easily. "Are you gonna drink or not?" He asks to Moonbin.

"I need to drive, babe. I can't drink. Cider for me,"

Eunwoo pout and turn to the ahjumma again, "Soju one bottle and Cider please,"

Soon after their food arrives, Moonbin doesn't believe the person in front of him gonna eat that all. It seems too much from his usual portion. Eunwoo doesn't wait as he takes off his mask and starts eating. "Why are you not eating? Eat. I can't finish it by myself," Eunwoo ask as he sees Moonbin doesn't move.

"Aren't you order too much? Are you sure we can eat it all?" Eunwoo nods and between his lips are chicken feet.

Moonbin starts eating. He is hungry but seeing how Eunwoo devours his food, it doesn't like he is some kind of high demand actor or even a royals. Come again, who is a royals who eat with tteokbokki sauce in his cheek? Moonbin takes tissue from the table and wipes the sauce in Eunwoo cheek. "You're messy eater," Eunwoo tries to hide his blush as he shoved a piece of kimbab to Moonbin's mouth. 

"Ah, it's really nice date," Eunwoo said as they back to their car. Fortunately, he is not that drunk until make Moonbin carry him. Well actually he is quite strong drinkers, he just likes to be pampered when he is drunk.

Moonbin hasn't started the car. Instead, he leans on his seat and sees his partner. "your type of date is really fascinating, Game and food stall?"

"Well, said someone who actually got S for 6 times, without running out of breath in dance,"

Moonbin shrug, "Well, I just like it, I dance in high school by the way,"

"Not surprise,"

"But really. I thought today you gonna bring me in kind of romantic cafe, with neon lamp as lighting. Enjoy I don't know what's in the menu. But instead, this really surprised me,"

"Well. Its always been my dream,"

"What dream?"

"To be like any normal person. Enjoy dating in the game center. Eat street food without minding the diet. Just be like any other person outside,"

"You never date before?"

Eunwoo shrug, his eyes in the dashboard, "My parents quite strict with me. I can't even play outside after school. They are very punctual,"

Moonbin hummed, "Then I'm very delight I'll make you reach one of your dreams," Eunwoo just humming slowly, nodding for every word, "then, is it also part of your dream?" Moonbin added.

Eunwoo furrowed and tilt his head to look at Moonbin, "Hm?" He asks. And before anything else, Moonbin just comes closer and put his lips on Eunwoo's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE IT COME THE KISS !!!!  
> i don't even know why i write this. anyway, meet me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_an_nn_n) to see my misery when writing.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath and another date

The drive home is awkward. The kiss itself just for a few seconds before Moonbin retreat. Eunwoo can't look up and just tried to hide his blush. Even after they enter Eunwoo's penthouse, they keep the silence. They just put their shoes on the rack, take water from the fridge and gulp it all. Still not looking at each other.

"Sleep tight, Eunwoo-ya. Have a nice dream," Moonbin said as Eunwoo open his bedroom.

Eunwoo lay his body in his bed. His eyes look blankly at the ceiling. How Moonbin kiss him still linger clearly in his eyes. The kiss just seconds, and Moonbin didn't even press their lips, it's probably more a peck rather than a kiss. But Eunwoo can still feel it on his own. His finger drawn and touch his lips, as the memories keep playing. He then pulls his pillow to hide his face and his scream. "Gosh, Dongmin, you act like high school kids. get yourself right mind!" He then put down the pillow and change his position to sit up. 

Different from Eunwoo, Moonbin just smiles as he does still remember clearly what he did. He quickly changes his jeans and hoodie to short pants and t-shirt for sleeping. As he goes out of his room to put the laundry, he steals a glance at Eunwoo's room. "Sorry, Eunwoo. You probably disappointed if you know that I know something," he smiles sadly.

Eunwoo and Moonbin didn't change much the next morning. Eunwoo really a great actor, that's on Moonbin's mind. They still have breakfast together. Eunwoo still makes his favorite coffee and prepare it on take away tumblr too. Eunwoo said he will busy with meeting with a few brands this week. He said he wants to try the fashion week next winter. He also said he gonna have meeting for an audition for his next movie. Moonbin just nods as he listens to the other's plan. He takes time to scroll SNS to search for Eunwoo's news. He did find his and Eunwoo's photo date last night. Eventually, despite wearing baseball cap and mask, people still recognize Eunwoo. He gives the news and photo to Eunwoo so the other can see. Instead of feeling distrustful, Eunwoo is happy.

"Why are you that happy?"

"I read the comment. It said that I look happy on our date. Also, they said our date really look like any normal person would do. They said I'm no different with them Ah if they know I really like that,"

"You read the comment?" Apparently, for Moonbin, the fact that Eunwoo read comment disturb him.

"Of course. I read comments on my article,"

"What if it's hate comment? What if they full of nasty things? What if its death threat? You shouldn't read the comment,"

"But reading the comment make me know how people see me,"

"Stop that. They don't know you. They never know how to actually see you. You live not to pleased others. So please, don't read comments from now on. You read that letter and then feel down, right? The internet can be nastier,"

Eunwoo sigh. "Fine. I'll try to not look at it. By the way, it makes me thinks,"

"What?"

"Why the sender didn't use the internet. The Internet is obviously anonymous. They can do anything on the internet. They even can send me death threats too. Or whatever they need. Why need they did such hassle thing. DIsinfectant, go through security, even go to school. Why not just put directly on my official SNS account? Or Jinwoo Hyung's account?"

Moonbin put his cup down, "Because they want to make sure you know, you read, and you got the impact,"

"Ugh. That's so cruel. That person must be psychopath or sociopath, I can't differentiate," 

Later that week, when they leisurely on their weekend Netflix and chill, Eunwoo push out his phone to Moonbin. Taken aback, Moonbin just read the article. "You will be the ambassador of cosmetic brand?" Eunwoo nod happily. 

"I really like their skincare set. And now they start their makeup line. When they told us they need an ambassador for their lipstick set, I told Jinwoo Hyung to send my resume. I've been meeting with them for the past 3 months to make the perfect set,"

"I'm so proud of you," and Moonbin ruffles Eunwoo's fluffy hair. 

"Because you've worked hard. Let's go out. Let's go shopping and eating out," "Really? you paid?"

"Of course as long as you don't buy Gucci or Hermes bag I think I can afford it," 

"So Rolex are ok?" Moonbin looks at Eunwoo disbelieve.

"Well, let me check my balance first. I think I can survive eating rice and instant ramyeon for the next year,"

"Did you know, for being a royals, you should have an asset at least a hundred million USD,"

Moonbin stops what he is doing, "I don't think I have that much. Also, I don't think I can't have that if I just a staff in the foundation as my resume said,"

"Did you really read your resume that made by Myungjun Hyung?" Moonbin shakes his head.

"You own clothing line, Raphiel. And it quite famous,"

"Who owned it? You?"

"Yep. But it's under Myungjun's name to keep the secrecy. It's never really disclosed as the owner never said the name. So Myungjun Hyung change his name to yours and voila,"

"But I don't need to work on that?" 

"Nope, I already have people specialized to take care of that. But yes, people just assumed you work on that too. Our staff for Raphiel doesn't even know who is their boss except for their boss in the store. So, it's ok,"

"So, let's go. I may need to borrow your money to buy something tough," Eunwoo laugh.

"Lets just change and do grocery shopping. If you notice, we barely have something and I don't know but Jinwoo Hyung and Myungjun Hyung haven't shopped for us for around a week,"

They opted to go by car but Moonbin insisted the supermarket just a block away so they just take a walk. They still using mask and baseball cap to avoid unnecessary stare. Eunwoo was tugging Moonbin's shirt sleeve as they walk to the supermarket. Once inside, Moonbin chooses to push the trolley, well simply because he doesn't know what should they buy. 

"What do you want?" Eunwoo asks as he compares one pack of meat with other meat.

"Anything. I just don't like food that has bland taste, or gooey, silky, something like that,"

Eunwoo put 2 packs of beef, 2 packs of pork ribs, 2 packs of chicken meat. "Can you change the chicken into the breast one? it has more protein,"

Eunwoo didn't take the previous packs just put another pack of breast meat. In the seafood section, he put the mixed seafood one, "I want to make haemultang,"

"Okay for me. Even its spicy one," Eunwoo gives his sharp gaze, "I don't like spicy," Moonbin laughs and embosoms Eunwoo's shoulder. "Joking. I'll eat everything you cooks,"

"Really. You are not faking because it's me and you got free food, right?"

"Well, I can eat your food for the rest of my life tough,"

Eunwoo rolls his eyes as he -again- try to hide his blush, "Don't say something stupid. Don't go well with your image,"


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a date, and another letter

"Do you think my cooks are good?" Eunwoo, ask as they go to seasoning aisle. They both now few cameras were pointed to them so they try to not really have too much skinship. Once in a while, Eunwoo put some seasoning that Moonbin doesn't know the name.

"You good. I practically eat everything so yeah. If I can eat it and doesn't have a stomachache or anything, it's good,"

"Should I make you some dessert too?"

"Desserts are harder to make tough,"

Eunwoo shrug, "I like dessert," and he proceeds to put other ingredients for dessert. Their grocery shopping does cover for the household items, such as washing machine conditioner. Floor cleaner, window cleaner, and even their own toothpaste.

Eunwoo said he is fine if he were the one that paid. But Moonbin insisted, he is the one that that suggests the day out today. Tough the sums is way more than Moonbin's usual spending in a month, but he thinks it's worth it. He takes 3 bags of their groceries while Eunwoo takes the last one. "It's kind of domestic," Eunwoo said as they turn to their apartment block.

"What kind?"

"Celebrating my achievement not by loud party but just with simple home-cooking with your precious one,"

Eunwoo helps push the button in their private elevator. "Should I call Jinwoo Hyung and Myungjun Hyung too?"

"Of course,"

But once they go inside, they don't really need to call Jinwoo as the other is already sit their sofa. In the coffee table, another white envelope is sitting. 

"Jinwoo Hyung?" Eunwoo looks disbelieve as he sees his manager just sit on his sofa. Eunwoo hurriedly put the shopping bag to the dining table, Moonbin follows from behind. 

"Something happened, Hyung?" Moonbin ask.

Jinwoo pointed to the white envelope in the glass table. The very same envelope for the previous one. "It comes again,"

Moonbin walks and starts to sniff on it, "The same disinfectant. Did you found it on our door when you enter?"

"No. I was the one that brought it here,"

Eunwoo take the seat beside Moonbin, soon after Myungjun is run inside and they circling the envelope. "Hyung. Before anything, did you find something from the school data?" 

Myungjun shakes his head, "Everything normal. No anonymous money deposit. No one really have a big problem. Its usual banter but not that important. I try to look for the past teacher and staff too, but nothing out of ordinary,"

Eunwoo held his hands up, "Wait up," and now every eye turns to him.

"I know when we open this thing we will have a feeling of sorrow, down feeling, or just mad about everything. So how about we make dinner first. We party because I will be the brand ambassador for the lipstick set. And after we stuffed our stomach, we open it?"

"Well, look at this on empty stomach will surely make you more upset. I dip for making margarita!" Myungjun shouts as he runs to the cellar to take alcohol.

"Jinwoo Hyung, help me makes haemultang. I also want to make pudding," Jinwoo nods and they both start to prepare the dinner. 

Moonbin takes the envelope to put it aside in the corner. When he takes it up, he knows he smells more than just disinfectant. He smiles, finally they get more sloppy and make mistakes. after he put the letter in the corner, he wants to help the dinner. Well, he is not really helping as he did only set the table. Moonbin sees how Jinwoo, Myungjun, and Eunwoo really look close like they are not just a colleague, not just an artist, and their assistant. Moonbin still remembers the information he gets when he read about Eunwoo. Eunwoo got his royal's status 3 years after debut, he submits the application to the royals committee after his latest drama being the highest rating, and his movie is the top revenue of the year, also that year he being the best actor, countless advertising contract, make him unbeatable as the rising star. But he did remember that in the Information, Jinwoo is already Eunwoo manager from the beginning. But Jinwoo is Royal Informant, you can't be royal informant just because your boss is Royal. 

Royal Informant, are staffs of the Royal Committee. Every Royal's have right to get informant about their safety. Informan duty is purely only collect information such as thread or any kind of. But, Royal Informant is appointed, and they need to undergo special training. First most, Royal Informant can only be done by beta, because they can easily mingle and disperse to get the data. They need to work for the committee for a year before can be appointed as the Royal Informant. So, based on that, how can a simple actor, Cha Eunwoo get a royal informant such as Jinwoo and Myungjun. Maybe, after all, Eunwoo is not simple at all. Same as how the world sees Eunwoo, the men are indeed full of mystery.

"Moonbin-ah. Why are you standstill? Come on, the food is done. Let's eat," Eunwoo pulls his sleeve and takes him to sit in the dining, right in front of him. 

"Enjoy. I hope its good, and goes well by your taste," As Eunwoo scoop some of the seafood soup to his bowl, Moonbin just smiles. He will surely uncover the truth about Eunwoo, soon.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncover Eunwoo start!

They all sit on the carpet. In the glass table there lays the envelope. Moonbin reaches to take the envelope. "Are the cameras, ready?" And Myungjun nod and Moonbin proceed to open it. As same as before, inside there is a white paper. He lays the paper so everyone can read it at an instant.

**You seem happy. Are you that happy to get the advertising contract?**

**That contract shouldn't be supposed to be yours, Eunwoo**

**What you did is always take other's happiness.**

**Like what you did to me. I told you you are mine, why you go out telling us about your boyfriend.**

**I wonder, did your boyfriend knows who the real you?**

**Did he know your little secret about your royal family? I bet he doesn't.**

**See? I know you more. I know you better.**

**So, who's gonna tell him? Me? or you? Or should I tell the public too?**

**It will be fun.**

**Till next time, Eunwoo**

Moonbin actually smiles as he sees it, maybe the sender know his intention. He was actually want to ask the other about it. But doesn't know how to approach. Meanwhile now, he has reason to ask. How should he act? surprised? 

"Well, do you guys want to talk about it?" Moonbin asks with smiles on his face.

"What are you talking about," Jinwoo back to his protective side like the first time they met.

"You want me to elaborate first, or you want to talk first. I've kept quiet till now because I know you guys will talk,"

They keep silent as the letter didn't even come, "Are you even Eunwoo in the first place?" Moonbin finally asks the question.

"Of course I'm Cha Eunwoo," Eunwoo perks up and glare to Moonbin.

"Because Cha Eunwoo doesn't exist before your debut," Moonbin said simply.

Eunwoo throws a glance at Myungjun who strangely keeps silent. He then moves to look at Jinwoo, confirming something using their eyes. "Why you keep silent? Lee Dongmin-ssi?" 

A single drop tear comes out from Dongmin eyes. It follows by another drop, "So you know all along? Yet you never said a thing? How good, how good are you Moonbin-ssi,"

Myungjun moves to hug Donghim, he hides Dongmin from Moonbin sight. Moonbin hears how Jinwoo sigh, "Tell us everything you know. From the very start,"

"Minhyuk. You guys ask Minhyuk to contact me, right? He tells an actor needs some investigation. But Minhyuk is hired to be Royal's bodyguard. When he first hired I remember reading Sanha's profile. Myungjun Hyung, you're not the only have the ability to looking the data. Unlike you all, mine is perfectly hidden by the country. I just see how is Sanha's family is about. Sanha has an older brother, Dongmin, who suddenly went to America for school just in time for your debut. And it comes to Jinwoo Hyung and Myungjun Hyung, Royal informant? When Cha Eunwoo is barely a new actor? I guess by connecting the dot. But then the letter arrived, your little secret? your royal family?"

The temperature of the rooms, drop again. Nobody wants to talk after Moonbin explains his deduction. "Fine. Let me tell you about Eunwoo," Just when Jinwoo gonna start talking, Dongmin moves his hand to stop him.

Dongmin, who already stop crying, take a deep breath. "No, I'll tell him. I will tell him anything. You want to know, fine, i'll tell you,"

Dongmin was taking the long breath, "First, My name is Lee Dongmin. I am the son of the LeeHwa of the parliament, and the owner of HW foundation. I'm also Sanha's older brother. As you know, being the royals are hard. We don't have free time like yours after school. We have so many things to do. One of them is going into ballet class. When I go there, sometimes they have an acting class too. And really love doing acting. I told my parents about it. About how I want to study acting. Do you know how hard to convince your parents you want to do something? Behind their back, I study from the drama club at school. I lie to them that I have supplementary class so I can get better scores in the finals. I paid my friends so they kept their mouth shut that I enter the drama club," Dongmin stop to take another breath, Moonbin never knows how hard Royals is.

When Moonbin is a child, he asks his parents why they are not royals, why they are not the ones that received the shine, the spotlight of their lives. When he turns to be Alpha, the first thing he ask his father is how he can be the Royals. What is needed to can enter the circle, what should he do, how much effort he needs to do to enter the royal's gathering which happened monthly and yearly. But seeing Dongmin in front of him, he knows he doesn't want to exchange his youth to be caged even in the golden one.

"When I present as omega, I can see my self be wedded. Moreover if its for political or business one. My parents are great, they are kind and good. But sometimes, I know too much about it. Our family is second-generation Royals, of course, they want me to be one too. They want me to go to politics, or if I married with more powerful one, I should be the one taking care of Mom's foundation. Being Royal's child is mean, your future is already written. That's when I start to rebel, I want to do acting, I want to go into the spotlight, for the first time I want to do something I am willing to do voluntarily. For the first time, I have freedom outside my parent's hands. But then I need to agree with conditions that my parents give,"

"One of them is you should be followed by Jinwoo Hyung and Myungjun Hyung," Moonbin added.

Dongmin nodded, "And this place too. Do you think this penthouse just appear? I must live here. Myungjun Hyung and Jinwoo Hyung on 2 floors down. Its because they want to keep me in track, who I met, who I contact, who I bring here, They need to report to my parents every day. But don't worry, your presence is hidden to them, except they suddenly appear here to surprise us,"

"Then why you still go to be Royals? Entering your own name to be put on the list?"

"Because that is my promise to them. I should enter the Royals by my own strength. That's how they believe I can prove it by myself that this line of work is worth,"

"You fulfill all the condition,"

Eunwoo nod but the smiles getting sadder, "Yeah, if only it gets easier as I enter the royals,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Moonbin know the real behind actor Cha~   
> Come on guess together who is the culprit behind those letters?  
> Anyway, Meet me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_an_nn_n)


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet to Dongmin's life, and a hint for the perpetrator

Myungjun gives Dongmin a cup of water, the tears in Dongmin's cheek are stopped. Dongmin start to grasp the situation and start to talk calmly, "I thought after I enter the royal they must be proud of me. But I make mistakes. I enter the spotlight by using Cha Eunwoo. Not Lee Dongmin. In my parents' eyes, the ones who enter the royals are Cha Eunwoo. When I go to the gathering, it's really hard to approach them. It's even hard to talk to my own brother. The last time I meet Sanha is at last party. When I met them, do you know what they call me? Cha Eunwoo. And when I get back home on holiday, my father still told me to pursue politics or business, or basically told me to give my career,"

They keep silent for w few minutes. Just breath can be heard from the room, "So, anything you want knows?" Dongmin ask.

Moonbin shakes his head, "No. I don't understand how royal's mind works. And I can't understand what you've been going through. I will not sugar-coated saying that you are so amazing, or what you did is hard, because you choose it by yourself, and I know, you will take responsibility for every action you take. That's why I'm here to help you,"

"Don't you want to be like any other Alpha gonna did in this situation? calming me, embrace me, telling me they are there with me, or anything,"

"What's for? You are strong, strong enough to know that kind of Alpha is just shit. Your cry before firstly because you embarrassed because I know it before need to be told, then it changes because you feel disappointed to me, and when you start composing yourself you found that it doesn't matter, in this time, I'm to help you with your problem and it's not like I'm going out to tell the world who is the real you,"

"Because I'm not important to you," Dongmin added.

"No, because it's simply doesn't important for me. Are you Eunwoo or Dongmin is just name right? Then why bother," When Moonbin said that, Myungjun throw his handkerchief to the table. "Aish, please stop saying cheesy stuff. It really doesn't suit you," and they start smiling. 

Moonbin throws smile to Dongmin, "I just want you to be honest with me or else I can't help you, Dongmin-ah," For a while, he only hears 'Eunwoo' comes out from Moonbin's lips but when his real names are out he just can't help to feels giddy. 

"Owh. Why you are blushing just because Moonbin said your real name, huh?" Jinwoo starts teasing by throwing pillow to the younger and Moonbin joins the laughter, which seems like the weight in them getting lighter.

"Can we back to the letter please?" Eunwoo plead.

"Right. About the letter," Now every eye is on Moonbin. 

"Well, they said what they need to said. I think they are really desperate,"

"Do you think they will go to media to spit out about me?"

"Maybe, but actually I really don't know what they want. I mean they were like going all over the place,"

"Don't they want You to break up with him?" Myungjun suddenly said as he examines all the content of the three letters. 

"Yeah, are they just want me to break up with you? like they are obsessed with me, and they want me,"

"Maybe they previously had already contact physically with you?" Moonbin ask.

"By the first letter, they should. As you know, I always on hiatus when I'm on heat, so they should physically near me when I near my date. But there are too many people as I always work with lots of actors, actress, or even staff, different staffs,"

"But, If They want Eunwoo to break up, why put about the advertising contract too?" Jinwoo asks.

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense. They just should put about Moonbin doesn't know the real me. Why put about the contract, and THE advertising one?"

Moonbin takes the letter and fells the handwritten letter, "It's also strange, why they need to use handwriting, The beautiful one," he said.

"Yeah, handwritten is easily found, as people have their own way to write,"

"But you guys don't recognize this handwriting?" all three of them shakes their heads. 

"That handwriting is like how type in computer look like, beautiful, thin, neat, the only one handwritten that good is Eunwoo itself,"

"And I swear I never write it," Eunwoo butted in.

"Also, judging how they know your little secret, maybe, just maybe, are they from Royals?" Myungjun carefully asks.

"But royals are around 500 people, how we know to look for the right person?" Jinwoo adds.

Eunwoo seems to think, "No, Royals are around 500 people. But they have their own circle. We only gather for all of the royals once a year. Meanwhile, for the close one, it's once a month. In our circle, my parents are one of the royals that are one of the tops of hierarchy, so they are usually the one who takes care of the party,"

"How many people on your family circle, Dongmin? How people do enter the circle? how we join the gathering?" Moonbin ask.

"Right now around 40? 50 max and It's by an acquaintance, First, the notification about gathering date is up, then we reserve our attendance, if we gonna bring people, we need to put him on the list, the relationship, and the royal status. If the person is accepted, they will get their own invitation about the gathering,"

"When is the next gathering?" 

"Weekend, a week after the next one. Why?"

"Take me there," Moonbin said sternly.

"I already put my attendance since like way before. I didn't put your name, I can't just suddenly told them I want to bring you and wait for them to give you the invitation,"

"Your stalker probably from your circle, and you want to go there by yourself? Call your mom and dad, tell them you will bring me,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its there... Its there... the sender will brought to the light....  
> place your bet on who the sender is!


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a talk with Dongmin's mother, a little behind Moonbin's life, and an upcoming event.

Eunwoo tries to put Moonbin names in legal way. He put it as one of his acquaintances, his profile, etc. But the reply comes sooner tell that he cant bring the other since it past due the RSVP time. Dongmin doesn't really want to call his parent because of a few reasons. First, if they found Dongmin has a stalker, a creepy one, they must want Dongmin to stop his career right away. Seconds, if they found Jinwoo and Myungjun didn't protect him and lying to them, he doesn't want to know what can happen to the two, they are the best and foremost, Dongmin will protect them. And lastly, they will definitely check Moonbin's background, if only they see Moonbin unfit its fine, but if they found the truth? It's same as Dongmin put Moonbin in the end line. Dongmin's parents have power, if they complained to the agency about Moonbin, who knows what kind of mission Moonbin will be put on, even maybe the deadly one.

Moonbin was pushing him to call his parent. He said it's for the purpose of catching the perpetrator. Dongmin argues it's maybe not very good to do that in gathering. And Moonbin said again it's just for search because there is no way they make an arrest on the gathering, Eunwoo's life is on line. So by the final push in the dinner 3 days after Dongmin come clean to Moonbin, He called his parents.

"Hello, Mother," Dongmin said as his mother pick his call

"Who am I talking? Cha Eunwoo or Lee Dongmin?" it's a clue, whether it's about his personal life or as royals

"Its Cha Eunwoo," he hears his mother shifted and took a breath.

"Yes, Speak,"

"I was putting my RSVP for the next gathering once I got the invitation. I forgot to put Moonbin name as my acquaintance,"

"You want to take your boyfriend to our gathering?"

"Yes, Mother. I want to take him and introduce him to you, father, and Sanha,"

"Have you tried to contact the committee?"

"Yes, Mother. They said the RSVP time is closed since its less than 2 weeks of the gathering. That's why I called you,"

His mother grew silences and Dongmin is now more conscious, "Let me talk to your father first. I will tell you soon,"

Dongmin doesn't know he holds his breath as he said, "Of course. I am waiting for your call, Mom,"

"See you soon. Talk to you later, Son,"

Dongmin closes the cal and took a deep breath, he put his phone in the table as he sees Moonbin in front of him. "Wow. I never hear call between mother and son that formal for the whole of my life," He said.

"Well, it’s talk between HW Foundation President director and actor Cha Eunwoo,"

"Is it always like that? when you called them?"

"Yeah. But at first, it's not that formal, we sometimes just joke, called her "eomma" instead of "eomoni" but it was a long time ago. Nowadays I never called her that, I even sometimes called her "Hwa-ssi," isn't it ridiculous?"

"Are you like that with your father too?" and Dongmin nod, "I still talk freely only with Sanha. Well, we only have each other,"

"Why you never talk about your family? you know when you come out as my "boyfriend" they surely know its not your real name or such things right?"

Moonbin shifted in his seat, "Well they do call me that night. They know my job, they know what I did for living. So they know for sure it's all fake. But they still joke about it. My sister even tells me I hit jackpot because I get a royal as my boyfriend," Moonbin laughs as he remembers the call with his family.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. Did I never told you?" Dongmin shakes his head.

"Her name is Shua. 2 years younger than me. An Alpha Female. He works for military. and I can't say the rest,"

"Waw, Alpha Siblings? amazing,"

"Both of our parents beta though. That's why sometimes we joke we are not their child. But nevertheless, we love them. Even our family is just standard like other citizens,"

"What did your parents do?"

"They own some restaurant downtown. Korean dish. Why?"

"I want to try! You should take me there! take me to meet your parents too!" Dongmin said, enthusiasts.

Moonbin laughs, "It will make news tough. Cause the name of the restaurant is Moonbab," he laughs.

"But i want to try. I want to try your mother's cooking,"

"Fine. I'll take you there soon. I will give you the best Korean dish I ever taste,"

Dongmin whispered, "I should learn too so I can cooks according to your taste,"

Just when they want to continue the conversation, Dongmin's phone lights up. He hurriedly sees the massage to him. Soon after he looks up to Moonbin. Moonbin arched his brow, asking what is in it.

"We can enter the gathering. Mother gives us the invitation," Moonbin smiles as he interwetten their finger above the table. 

"I can't wait to meet your parents, Dongmin-ah," and Dongmin gives his smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes, near the end~  
> next will be where Moonbin met the parents. Let see what is gonna happened.
> 
> I have bad news (i think). So, apparently, AO3 is DNS blocked (?) by my internet provider. I'm working with VPN and or changing my provider. Finger crossed, I try to update at the usual schedule.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal Gathering and scope of Minhyuk and Sanha

It's finally time to meet Dongmin's parents. It's the day where the gathering will be held. It held in uphill villa outskirt Seoul. Secluded, private, and extravagance. Because Jinwoo and Myungjun cant enter the gathering, so Moonbin will be the one that drives to the location. He did receive his own invitation privately from Dongmin's mother. 

"Be careful there, Dongmin. Stay close with Bin or with your family," Jinwoo said as he takes care of Dongmin's cufflink.

"Yes, Hyung, I know, I can take care of my self. Also You too. Who knows what they are up to when I'm away,"

Dongmin's room is open abruptly, "Will you come right away after the gathering? Aren't it will be really late?"

Dongmin nods, "Preferably. If possible. But if not, we can take care of it,"

When Dongmin is out of his room, he sees how Moonbin played with his phone. Moonbin is using a suit and shirt every day for work. But when his hair is slicked back, a little concealer and lip balm and the new custom-suit are worn, it enough to take Dongmin's breath away. Unlike the first event that makes Jinwoo run around to found the suit. For this occasion, they have more than a week to really make a couple custom made suit so it will look perfect on them. 

"Oh, you're done? You look good," Moonbin said as he pocketed his phone. He then held his hand so Dongmin can hold. "As I said. Be careful and give me an update," Jinwoo said it before they are out of the unit.

The gathering will start at 7 pm. Since it took around 1 hour by the freeway, Moonbin doesn't really speed up the car. The drives are filled with some songs from the radio played. Dongmin is busy calming himself since tonight gathering will be quite different from the previous one. Moonbin is focusing on the road. Sometimes, Dongmin is throwing information about himself, in case his parents gonna ask about it. And Moonbin answers it with his own information because we know what in mind of your boyfriend's parents right?

Moonbin's car arrived at the intersection near the villa. He can see there are lots of people already arriving, even its only 15 minutes before the start of the event. "There is no backing out after this, Dongmin," Moonbin said.

"Same goes to you. We bet all on it. So it's either hundred or zero," Dongmin said. They took a deep breath as Moonbin turn his car to enter the royal premisses. 

Moonbin then stops his car right in front of the gate. Despite he is not royal, he does know how to behave as royal, Eunwoo is teaching him for days so he will not make any mistakes. Once his door is opened by the staff, he stands out, Royal's badge in his right collar. He then proceeds to wait until Eunwoo is out. He stretched his hand so Eunwoo can grab it as they walk to enter the building. After passing the security check, Eunwoo brings him to the heart of the building. 

Royal's gathering is basically just dinner and talks about each other's business and politics. Eunwoo actually doesn't like it, even when he is child, he found it was some boring old people talks. He sometimes slips out after dinner to play in the garden with Sanha. It reminds him he misses his younger brother, who knows, how much height Sanha already grew. 

When Moonbin enters the dining room, he counted about 37 is already seating in their own designated chair. Moonbin is looking his own named when he feels tug at his sleeve. Eunwoo is bringing him to the main dining table, where Mr. Lee and Mrs. Hwa are seating. And there lies their name on there. 

"Everyone here knows who actually I am," Eunwoo whispers closely as he put off their link hand and Moonbin just smiles. He then proceeds to pull Eunwoo chair before pulling his own and sit down. Once he looks up, he was surprised, because now in front of him are Minhyuk,

Moonbin hurriedly composes himself as he turns to greet Mr. Lee and Mrs. Hwa. He offers his best smile to them and they just nod understanding. Soon after the couple are opening the gathering, as they speak about their party and their business, updating to the people in their circle. Meanwhile, the staff are busy putting the dishes in the table, exactly on everyone's plate. The staff finish as Mrs. Hwa end her speech and told to start eating. 

After the main dish, there lays dessert. Eunwoo loves dessert, and Royal's dessert was one of the best. Moonbin smiles as he sees how Eunwoo devours the cake on his plate. And the formal dinner ended exactly in one hour. Eunwoo actually also teach him how to finish his food in the exact amount of time. In which time the staff gonna replace his food, at what time his father gonna end the dinner. After that, Moonbin sees how people began to shuffle away and talk with each other. He sees their direction of moving to the common room. He thinks he should be doing that too. But Eunwoo keeps seating. He then understands because now only left their table occupied. Moonbin give slight glance to Eunwoo, the latter just nod subtle, sensing his father are gonna start to talk. 

"So, Kim Moonbin?" Dongmin's father starts tonight's talk.

Moonbin smiles, ignoring the fake name. "Yes, Mr. Lee. It's finally nice to see you up close,"

"Dongmin never really talks about you. And how I never know you since you work in my company," Now it's Mrs. Hwa turn. 

Moonbin actually already prepared this kind of answer, but suddenly Dongmin's hand is in his, "I never really talk about my boyfriend to you, mom,"

Moonbin laughs, "Ah, pardon of that. I'm just an ordinary staff at your company. Nothing special,"

"Well, there is an Alpha in my company. There should be become gossip, moreover handsome Alpha like you. The Omega and Beta in the office will surely talk,"

"I'm just good at hiding. After all, I do help Jeonghan nim a lot before. So not really in the spotlight,"

"That, again. Why Jeonghan never tells me about you. Such a waste," and Moonbin laugh heartful, his hand still interwitted with Dongmin's.

"Mom, Dad, Who is that with Sanha?"

"Ah, he isn't here last month, so," Mr. Lee told Minhyuk to introduce himself. 

MInhyuk just smile and nod, "I'm Minhyuk, I am actually Sanha's soulmate,"

"Soulmate?" Dongmin can't believe it as he sees Sanha now blush red and Minhyun just smile on it. 

Because Minhyuk never really said to him, Moonbin is at the same clueless and shocked. 

"Ah, that's right. Are you two soulmates?" Dongmin's mother throws another question and now Dongmin blushing too.

"We don't know, When I court him, I try to out from his personal space when its time of his heat. And when we are together its pity I was in the charity in Japan. So, we haven't known,"

Mr. Lee was drinking his wine before speak, "Because you are out of this home. People were courting Sanha. But then suddenly they are presented as soulmate and I need to shoo them away. They are good potential for our family. So, if you two not presented to be soulmate in your next heat, I hope you can break up," the tone of Mr.Lee's is so cold even to Moonbin. 

Moonbin and Dongmin stay as neutral as possible. But, Moonbin can feel how Dongmin's nail is digging in his palm, so he just pats the other's to calm it down. The topic then soon change about the company. then the staff was come in, tell Mr.Lee and his wife that he in need and "family time" is done. They were excused to go out and Mrs. Hwa makes Dongmin promised him to always call her, and she is gonna check Moonbin's work at the company.

Dongmin makes sure his parent are out of his sight before he told them to go to the garden to talk. Sanha and Minhyuk follow from behind. They were walk on the garden. The garden of the villa is so beautifully made into sort of party place. 

"So, Soulmate?" Dongmin start the conversation.

"HYUNG!" Sanha is probably too shy so he smacks his brother and Dongmin just laugh,

"OHMYGOD! That's mean my younger brother is not virgin anymore? and you are the one that took it?" Dongmin is hit with the sudden realization as he sees Minhyuk start to blush.

Moonbin just laughs freely, he sees how his best friend was become a source of bully tonight, "Don't you just laugh. You probably gonna help them because Minhyuk is your best friend," but Moonbin still can't stop his laugh.

"Minhyuk tells me a lot about you, Bin-Hyung,"

"Moonbin-Hyung here," Sanha seems to understand about his position, after all, Minhyuk must be told him about it.

"So, Are you going to back to the agency?" Moonbin now saying in low voice to Minhyuk, they leaving the brothers to talk privately.

Minhyuk shrug, "Do you think Sanha's father will allow?" definitely not, even he makes sure Moonbin and Dongmin will break up if they are not soulmate.

"So, What are you gonna do?"

"He planned me to enter his party. And I think he gonna make me like the next generation of this family. And since I'm not from the royal's, they told me to take their family name,"

"You're the Alpha tough? And if you have kids, it's definitely Sanha is the one is going to get pregnant,"

"I Know. But I think they don't want to put off their royal status. Guess I will be Lee Minhyuk soon. It doesn't really matter about the law since we both male,"

"Either way you still Minhyuk. Just don't be like them to your kids later. The brothers had been through a lot,"

Minhyuk throws his gaze to his soulmate and his soon to be brother in law who enjoy talking. "Already told that to Sanha. Sanha sacrifices a lot for Dongmin Hyung by the way. He is now being staff at the party too. He actually considered to be in your position but his father beat her to take him under his wings,"

"Being royal's is so scary," Moonbin concludes.

Minhyuk smirk, "Imagine they found the truth about you and Dongmin,"

"I'll be glad if I still alive by then," 

Moonbin and Minhyuk were laughing freely, their eyes trained to their omega when suddenly the electricity from inside are off and people start screaming. Moonbin glances to his best friend, "What you got,"

"I've got a gun and tasers. I take Sanha and proceed inside," as they are near the brother, he sees Minhyuk pull Sanha and leaves Moonbin stood in front of Dongmin. Moonbin nods as they know, they can be the main target for this. Soon after they hear glass breaking sound, lots of them and people scream more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 1000 hits!!!! Special for you, this chapter are longer than usual and I will upload new Oneshot next Thursday for celebration!!  
> please keep supporting me by read, subscribe, bookmark, comment, and leave kudos!!!   
> Ps: even one is big support for me~  
> I love you all~


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sanha is an adult. He perfectly can have sex and with his own Alpha. There is nothing wrong,"

Moonbin takes his gun from his waist holster and he starts to walk inside in darkness, Dongmin glued behind. "Give me one of your gun," Dongmin said. "What?" "Hurried. Its better 2 people rather than one," Moonbin take his gun from his right foot, its lighter so Dongmin can easily to be used without making mistakes. 

Inside is a mess, he can see how staff are trying to safe the royals as they are the most important. He sees how the glass from the dining room are smashed and when they move to the common room, the chandelier is fall make the room messier. "Do you see something Dongmin?" He asks as he ready his own gun.

"No, nothing. I can only found the people of my circle. But they all look afraid," once he said that, Moonbin sees something swiftly move in the midst of panic. 

"I Found something. Try to steadied yourself. It's between people so I really need to be careful," Dongmin nods. 

Moonbin knows the shadow found Dongmin in the dark, but Moonbin is trained intelligent agent who excels on marksmanship. Moonbin sees the person is actually using a gun, small, semi-automatic probably, and definitely with silencer. That's why the chandelier can easily fall. When the shadow starts to move his arm through people who busied moving to save themself, Moonbin takes his gun. He sees the shadow who surprised because of Moonbin's movement. Moonbin didn't take another second to fired his gun, sound were echoing in the room and people start to panic again. Moonbin sees the target is already flown away. He knows he is not missed, but the person is already moving when he fired so it must go to his arm. Soon after, the electricity is back. 

Moonbin hurriedly put back his gun and take the gun from Dongmin's hand before anyone found out that Dongmin's boyfriend is person who is allowed to bring gun. Minhyuk is the one who runs to turn it back on. Minhyuk is walking to the shadow previous spot, apparently, that person are leaving their own gun. He walks and brings it to Moonbin. "We'll make story. you told them you were the one that fire the gun. It's on you. Also, check the gun on our database," Moonbin told Minhyuk fast and the other just nod. 

The gathering is dismissed, paramedics were called since there are some injuries because of the chandelier. But Moonbin found him back into smaller common room, there is Sanha, Mr. Lee, and Mrs. Hwa inside. 

"Thank God you are safe. Minhyuk just takes Sanha and us to here and we don't know about you," Mrs. Hwa just hug his oldest son. 

"Moonbin take care of me. We are on the back of the house and he makes sure it's safe and calms down before entering the house," 

When the staff told that the royals' area already dismissed, Mr. Lee and Mrs. Hwa are out to see the damage. They told the staff that they too need to be taken care of. Mr. Lee said that tonight is done, staff can back and rest. Tomorrow, there will be people who take care of the common room, the chandelier, and everything.

"How about you two? You must be tired because of the accident. We are afraid if you gonna drive to the city, it will take much time," Mrs. Hwa turns to Dongmin.

"We'll stay mom. I'm still at shock and Moonbin should be tired of driving at this state," 

Moonbin was taken to the back of villa by the staff, it's another building, smaller one and look more like home. They stop in front of one room in the right-wing of the building. Dongmin just nod and told them to leave. He sees Sanha and Minhyuk are entering another room across. He felt a tug on his sleeve and then see Dongmin pull him to enter the room.

"This is my personal room for the Villa, I hope you don't mind," 

"No, it's fine. Where is the bathroom?" Dongmin pointed on of the door and Moonbin just walk there. 

"Why?" Dongmin follows from behind, "Clean my hand. If you see, I am not taking out my hand from my pocket, I know it seems rude but I'm afraid they can sense the gunpowder of my hand," 

When Moonbin are done wash hand, he back to the room. Dongmin already out his jacket suit, few buttons were undone, sleeve rolled, and play with his phone. Moonbin follows behind to take off his jacket suit, tie, and undo the first 2 buttons. Dongmin can see the gun holster in Moonbin waist behind. Moonbin took it off and took off the one in his legs too. He then proceeds to put both of his guns on the table before sitting beside Dongmin.

"Don't you want to go to Minhyuk to ask about the gun?" Dongmin ask.

"It can't wait. Did Sanha told you when they did become soulmate?" Dongmin nods, "Around 2 or 3 weeks ago?"

"They are still on honeymoon phase. I don't want to disturb them. And their scene is just overwhelming for me,"'

Dongmin frowns, "What do you mean?" "Yo knows about scent mixing, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But I didn't smell it on them. It's already way past the first week, its should be weakened,"

"Ugh. for me it's just the same. It's too much. Minhyuk smells are like sea meanwhile Sanha is like sugar. Imagine I smell fish with sugar frosting, not that good,"

Dongmin laugh, "Your nose sometimes has advantages but in other just burdens,"

They keep silent for a few minutes when suddenly Dongmin can hear something from outside, "Do you think they did it?" Dongmin asks in a slow voice. Moonbin burst in laughter because now he can clearly hear the voices.

"GOD! I don't want to hear my baby brother have sex," Dongmin were burrowed his head in the pillow, Moonbin still laughing. 

"Sanha is an adult. He perfectly can have sex and with his own Alpha. There is nothing wrong," Dongmin grunts, face still deep in the pillow, "I just don't imagine they are very loud," Moonbin added and Dongmin takes a perfect time to throw pillow to the other.

Dongmin suddenly get up and start to walk, "Ill told them to tone it down," He said in rage.

Suddenly his hand is pulled strongly by Moonbin. He then fell perfectly in Moonbin's lap. Their face just an inch apart. "If you go there you either get free live show or make them embarrassed. Let them be," Dongmin maybe hallucinating when he hears Moonbin's voice is slightly deeper. A hand move to hold Dongmin, keep him steady on Moonbin's lap. Soon after it followed by another hand. Dongmin can feel how his face starts to heat up in the condition. 

"Why don't we followed them, let your brother hear you too?" And Moonbin crash into the mattress behind, make Dongmin lay on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the culprit still in mystery...  
> who do you think they are?


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new light come, but a bigger opponent also shown... who are the real perpetrator of the case?

They didn't do anything last night, Dongmin is pushing Moonbin as he sprints to the bathroom. They change into Dongmin pajama before going to bed. Nothing really changes though they sleep on the same bed. But Dongmin's bed is huge, so they are not pressed up against each other. Dongmin wakes up first by his alarm. Moonbin is still in his dream. Dongmin sees the Alpha, "You'll be death of me," he said quietly as he starts to prepare for the day. 

Waking up Moonbin is another challenge. He tries anything, from just call his name, or shaking his body, or even kick him, and Moonbin still didn't budge. But when he let out big sigh and throw his wet towel, Moonbin just wakes up. He really doesn't understand how can an intelligent agent sleep like log? 

Dongmin and Moonbin are going to the dining room, smaller than last night's event. Sanha and Minhyuk already sitting there. This morning without their parents. "Where are Mom and Dad?" Dongmin asks as he pulls a chair for his own.

"Taking care of the common room, and press conference. The culprit for this will be death for sure," Sanha answer, as he signals the staff to start preparing.

After done eating their breakfast they met their parents in the common room. Dongmin and Moonbin ask to get permission to go home. A simple hug and promises to call often. While Minhyuk excuse to go to his office. By the story last night, it was Minhyuk that fire the gun and found the culprit's gun. He wants to go to office for checking the database. Minhyuk, for the first time, get praises in Lee's family. But Minhyuk is not going into the office, instead, he is following the couple back to their apartment. 

Once back to their room, Jinwoo and Myungjun were called and told about the situation, and they already wait for them. They hurdle in the living room, Moonbin was going to his room and take his own laptop. 

"Why are you using your own laptop. We have Jinwoo's newly update laptop one," Dongmin asks.

Moonbin positions himself in the middle, Dongmin in his right and MInhyuk in his left. He begins to turn on his laptop. "Don't judge book by its cover. Bin Hyung purposely makes his laptop like this so people don't bother to stole. Inside, its key to national security,"

Dongmin sees how the laptop turns into black while Moonbin keep typing. Soon after it shone and show the national security database, unlock.

"Do you do this too?" Minhyuk asks, "My level is not that high to enter the code for unlocking. I try using the standard database but I found nothing,"

"What did you found on the database?" Moonbin eyes still on the screen and Dongmin doesn't want to know what did he see before his eyes.

"It's on police statement, found on disturbance a few months ago, downtown. Proceed as evidence but then missing after it went on trial,"

"So they found the disturbance maker?"

"Yes, but he insisted he didn't bring gun, he did say he bring bat to smash the shop's window, and it's what is seen on the crime scene,"

"Give me the serial number," Minhyuk said the number and Moonbin typing it. Soon after the screen was showing the exact picture of the gun.

"Comes legally from America. Sold it to TV Production company?" 

Minhyuk sees the screen, "But no name? can it even possible to buy a gun without having their own permit? And TV Production? Is this TV production even exist?"

Moonbin shakes his head, "It's not possible. You need a personal permit. Except you are part of the organization," Moonbin said slowly.

"What organization?" Dongmin ask.

"The Royal's insider, or we called it Royal's mafia," Jinwoo voice sudden heard.

Now every eye is in Jinwoo, waiting for him to continue talking. "You know more about them than me, Hyung," Moonbin said.

"The organization is not that clear as you see. We, the informant, do you think where we got all the information? It was from them. We send the data that we want, they look for it. They are part of the organization. Higher up, and mostly has a strong connection of the Royal's too. They also the one behind every royal's schedule, personnel, everything. They are inside of the parliament, party, school, basically everywhere. The higher up of the insider is all Alpha, they handle the president and country's information,"

"Why they want to hurt me?" Dongmin asks whispering.

"When they bought, they use their personal permit. But the only way it shows to us the owner is TV production is because they change it, right?" Minhyuk asks to confirm which Jinwoo just nod.

"The only way to change is unlocking data changer, even I don't have that permission," Moonbin start to type again, "The only one who can change it must be the higher up of the insider," He added.

"But it doesn't have info that it was stolen," Minhyuk said as then he and Moonbin share a glance, "It's all scheme since the very first start," Moonbin said.

"Do you want us to look for it? We can look for the insider data,"

Moonbin shakes his head, "Naah, I have guts who did it. I just need time to dig it on my own. I probably will be out today. Can you leave your omega for longer?" Now every eye turns to Minhyuk.

"You have an Omega? How in the hell?" Myungjun ask. "Its Sanha," Dongmin said and make everyone shriek. 

"Our baby Sanha? You are the Alpha. Jinwoo hold me because if he makes Sanha cry a little I will definitely kill him," 

"I don't need to hold you, I probably did it first before you," Jinwoo said flatly.

Minhyuk let out a dry laugh, he did know Jinwoo and Myungjun the first time he got a job as Sanha's bodyguard. Now he shifts his attention to Moonbin, "Yes. We are fine. Do you need me?" 

Moonbin and Minhyuk are out to downtown cafe near Dongmin's advertising studio. "Why we are in here? Do you know something?" Minhyuk ask.

"Following my guts?" Moonbin asks back, eyes still trained on the building across.

Minhyuk scoff, "You smell it, don't you?" Moonbin nod. 

"You want me to be the one that searches him, right? My laptop is not protected. they can trace me," Minhyuk adds.

Moonbin eyes stuck on something, "There," Minhyuk following the gaze.

"Go to my office. Tell Seungkwan to unlock. Look for this person. I want to know every detail of this person," Moonbin slid a piece of information, consisting of photo in his phone, Minhyuk took a glance at it.

"What should I tell Seungkwan so he allowed to unlock it and shut his mouth?"

Moonbin chuckled, "Tell him I know what he did in my office with the foreign trainee," Minhyuk was nearly burst laughing, doesn't want to imagine how can Moonbin know that. 

"I'll take off then,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. As it near the ending...
> 
> i already plan 2 ideas of my next fanfic :
> 
> 1\. Lawyer&single father Eunwoo + baby Sanha with Flight Attendance Moonbin (heavier theme than the royal)  
> 2\. Canon-Idolverse. Established relationship Binwoo. And it will be Mpreg but not ABO universe. (more fluff but its me so still land on serious and realistic theme)
> 
> can you please choose which one i should write next?


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo found a secret of Moonbin. And now three of them are that close to cath the perpetator.

The next morning, Moonbin just wearing slacks and a shirt with loose cardigan. He found Eunwoo ready in the dining room, alone. Eunwoo is eating his toast and once in a while flip his script. "Morning," He said as he pours his own coffee.

Eunwoo looks up, "Eoh? You didn't go to office?"

"No. I already told Principal Eunbi that I will take day leave. Guess since she knows the accident already she let me,"

"Yeah. It makes headlines. On prime time news. My dad's and mom's face are everywhere. They really looking for the perpetrator,"

"I know. It's kinda hard to not overlook this incident. After all its secluded event too. And don't forget royal's,"

Eunwoo nod. "So, are you just gonna leisure here or go to your "office"?"

"How about I accompany you to work today?" Moonbin offers his best smile. 

Eunwoo beams in happiness. "Are you sure? Today's work will be boring tough,"

"What is your schedule?"

"Some meetings, and then proceed to photoshoot. Photoshoot will really take a long time. And I'm not alone, I will be with other model's too since its like brand all year promotion or something,"

"It's okay. I can bring my laptop to do some work or phone for games. And there is also Jinwoo Hyung to talked,"

When they told Jinwoo that Moonbin will go together with them, Jinwoo just let it. He did mention not to make ruckus. Moonbin needs to pry away from camera and stay still. He did mention there maybe tons of people gonna ask but just answer them. Let Eunwoo take care of it. Moonbin only nods and hop in the backseat together with Eunwoo.

"Why you suddenly want to go with me?"

"Well, I just want to be another perfect boyfriend?" Eunwoo blush and tried to hide it by chuckled.

"You are already perfect enough on the gossip sites. Don't you see the comment its all ogling to you, thirsting about you,"

"Didn't I told you to not read comment anymore?" Moonbin's voice starts seriously.

Eunwoo just gives him a light pat, "It's okay. really. I just read for fun. I know article type who doesn't have bad comments. It's okay, it's not my first or second year in industry,"

"I just don't want you to get hurt,"

"Eunwoo can sue anyone he wants. He said to me first if we found malicious comments, we should have just take it to police," Jinwoo said.

Eunwoo smile triumph "Just because I'm omega, people were saying I should be frail, weak, graceful, and other bullshit terms. I am here because my own will and I will not let others take me down,"

"Yeah, hate that kind of said too, omega should be weak. Damn if you know, my substitute when I work for you is some badass omega. If that kind person met him, they will die just with one sentence,"

"I never know you can enter the agency if you are omega. Isn't it hard when they are on heat on mission?"

"Of course there is Omega. We are pretty open to everything. It's just hard to find omega in the fields. Yes, firstly because of their heat, an Omega and another have different heat schedules, and it's hard to match. But we are actually open if you want to try. And you are passed not because of your secondary gender, but because your ability,"

"I would like to enter your premises, one day,"

Moonbin laughs, "You can't." "Why I cant?"

"The only national intelligence agency building you can enter is the region one. It's open building since it also works for the public in their own territory. I work in the headquarters. You may enter headquarters, in the lobby building. which is quite far from the real headquarters' building. It's national security building which layers of checkpoint,"

"Is it like that too Jinwoo for the royal's committee building?"

"Yep. But it's more open since layers of protection only for the higher up,"

"You never go to royal's committee office?" Moonbin finds its something interesting since Eunwoo is basically royal since birth.

Eunwoo nod, "Dad and Mom are the one who goes there for the royal's thing. When Eunwoo become one, I was just too busy to go there, and I basically become one just to prove my parents,"

"Just tell me. If you can choose, you choose to not be one, don't you?" 

Eunwoo wants to open his mouth to answer but then Jinwoo announces they have arrived at the brand's office building also studio for today's photoshoot. The three of them go down, forgetting the question as they go up to the meeting room. When they enter, there are few staffs preparing in the meeting room. Eunwoo sits in his own place while Moonbin and Jinwoo going to waiting room.

"Why are you asking that question to Eunwoo?" Jinwoo asks as he feels the meeting already starts.

"Nothing. It's just come out from my mouth,"

"It's not. You are not that type of spurting nonsense,"

Moonbin keeps silent, "You falling in love with Eunwoo, don't you? You like him for real, right?"

Moonbin shrug doesn't want to answer. "I have no place to say to you. But, you know you are not real Kim Moonbin. After all of this done, we can try to cover it up his parent says nothing. But we don't know if they found out. You are on your own,"

"They are that powerful, don't they?"

Jinwoo nod, "They are the second generation. They can do as much as they want. Their channel is everywhere. Mr Lee have important voice in the parliament and his party. The reason Sanha has bodyguard is because Sanha needs to live as an adult and when he is a child there are series of kidnaps attempts for him. Their parent is just out of reach,"

"Out of my reach, you mean," Moonbin said. 

After a few minutes of silence, Jinwoo is busy scheduling Eunwoo work, and his own work for the committee, meanwhile Moonbin 'played' with his data, Minhyuk is sending him to follow up data. Minhyuk really enters his room and success in blackmailing Seungkwan.

Soon after, Jinwoo gets massage that the meeting is done and the models are ready to go to another floor where the studio located. Just when they are going to out, Jinwoo said, "If you plan that, I think you need to out of this country first and give up your Korean citizenship,"

When they are out and go to the meeting room, Moonbin straight up to embrace Eunwoo's shoulder while Eunwoo suddenly whispers to him. Moonbin quite starlet since they are still on public and people's eyes are on them. But he did try to listen to the later's. "Look at my 2 o clock. Isn't it strange?" Moonbin follows the direction "Can you make us talk privately?" he asked.

Eunwoo soon after follows the other out of the meeting room, he didn't follow all the staff to the studio but follow a particular person. He taps that person's shoulder as they are near the waiting room, "Can we talk, like in private?".

Moonbin signaling to Jinwoo they have something first and Jinwoo seems to understand that's why he starts to talk to the staff and told about something urgent coming up so Eunwoo's sequence should be push back to the last one. Obviously saying sorry first. In the corner of his eyes, he sees 3 people enter Eunwoo's waiting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters to go!!!!  
> What do you think about this chapter??? I was this close to tell you guys about that person!!!!
> 
> The poll of my next fanfic still goes on.....  
> read last chapter endnotes and pick your choice~~  
> ps: it's me, please beware of the realities that will hit you hard XD


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHO IS THE ONE BEHIND ALL OF THIS MESS???

Eunwoo and Moonbin sit calmly, opposite of them is the person who is heavily fidgeting. Their eyes can't even stay in one place. Eunwoo takes a deep breath. "We are in here, alone. Don't worry too much. Also, no camera. I'm sure of that," he said. 

"Do you want to talk first?" Moonbin asks first and the person keeps silent.

"I'll take that you want us to talk. So, what happened with your hand, Gichan-ah?" Eunwoo looks at Gichan who keeps correcting his arm sling. 

"I just fractured it. Sorry for making you all have problems in photoshoot later," 

Moonbin took his gun and put it on the table, "It's not because of this?" Gichan's eyes are showing fear.

"Don't worry, it's not loaded," Moonbin asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Gichan just said simply.

Now, Moonbin takes out another gun, it's the one with a silencer. "How about this? Do you recognize this?" He put it on the table right in front of Gichan and the latter still kept silent.

Moonbin let out his sigh, "I don't want to talk like this but you make me. We know you. You are the person behind the incident last weekend at Mr. Lee gathering. And obviously you are the person behind all the hate letters Eunwoo get," Moonbin said straight to the point.

"Wow. Such an acquisition. Do you have proof or just bluff? I will not go to your trap,"

"You are Mr Han of Han's production Son, right? The secretary-general of Royal's committee. I remember the first time we had a drama together you said your father's name," Eunwoo added.

"Still doesn't make it a proof. So what if I am the son. Tell me how can I do all of that crime while I actually do nothing at my home?"

"I look into your database. Apparently your family is always running for Royal's insider. It's not that hard to find who is the insider since it's only a few people. But I never see your name on the list of royal's committee. More like, I do not see your name on your father's data,"

"Because there aren't," Gichan said slowly.

"Because you are an Omega, right? And all of your family is an Alpha pack," Eunwoo said the obvious, Gichan's silence makes Eunwoo know that it's the truth.

"Should I explain from the start?" Gichan just shrugs and doesn't care about Moonbin's question.

"When the first letter arrived, it's so strange to see how much disinfectant poured on that paper. It's a lot and full of alcohol, even after it dries and still smells awful. That's why I thought it's not Alpha who sent it, Alpha pride so much for their scent that can make Omega intoxicated. So it must be omega who doesn't want their scent to be smelled. The second letter comes at school. It's not anywhere else, but school. First I think, maybe because it's where I work and you want to direct it to me. But then, I think again, what if you purposely make it in school because there is sentiment on it. There must be a connection between you and school. I found your name. You are alumni from the HW Institution, That's why people don't remember you, because you mingle with fellow omega it hides your scent," 

"Gichan is an alumni? How is that even possible?" Eunwoo asks stopping Moonbin's explanation.

"Because I brought shame to my family so they obviously threw me away. Don't worry I'm not that pitiful like the other students. I still got a lot of money from my family for living. But yeah, I graduate from that institution," Gichan said calmly.

"And the last letter. It's because the last Eunwoo's advertising contract was supposed to be yours right? You are the brand ambassador for the product before and then they just change it to Eunwoo,"

The room grows silent again. "I don't know whether you know this about an Alpha or not. Some Alpha actually can detect scent beside your original scent. Remember when we first met at the bar to drink? Do you know what I smelled on you?" Gichan still looked uninterested.

"I can't figure out what your original scent is, Gichan-ssi. What I can smell is only hatred. Your hatred. Dark, bitter, and in rage," 

"So, what are you gonna do with that? Take me to the police? To the committee? Do you think they will take it seriously where all of it is just circumcision proof? Not the solid one,"

"We have solid proof. CCTV when you hide as the gathering staff. Also, my computer camera in my room at school,"

"What do you want for me? You want me to confess to the police? to the committee? Why would I do that,"

"I just want to know why you did that, Gichan. Arent we are close?"Eunwoo said, his tone showed disappointment.

Gichan scoff, "After you know the reason, can I send this?" he takes out his phone, showing a composed email.

Moonbin and Eunwoo look at him, asking, "Article about the real Cha Eunwoo. It will be sent to all big media in this country. I will say my reasoning to you but I will send it right after I was done talking. How about that?"

Moonbin looked at Eunwoo, he expected some fear on the older's face but instead, he met a determined face. "Send it," He said.

"Eunwoo!" But Eunwoo not bugging him, he kept his gaze to Gichan.

"Send it Gichan. I want to know the truth,"

Gichan put the phone beside him, "Well, if you say so. Where should I start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who guess it right????
> 
> Its that person!!!! Come one, guess why did he do that???
> 
> Its another chapter to final please bear with me!!!


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the story

Eunwoo and Moonbin are waiting for Gichan to speak up. While the other seems to keep his stoic faces. "You probably do not remember when we first met. It was at school. I was thrown away when I presented as Omega. Well, thrown away sounds so harsh. But they did kick me out from the main home. They put me on the HW. I met you there. Your mom brought you. I can sense you are also Omega,"

"And there where your hate towards me starts," Eunwoo cut.

Gichan nodded, "Then I met you again when you first got the lead role. You see me. Saying we both are omega and we should just become friends. Do you know how much I want to puke hearing you like that? I was despising you,"

"But why? What did I do wrong? Do I take the role from you?"

Gichan shakes his head, "Nope. I never auditioned for the lead role anyway. I will never get it. I just hate you. Hate your existence,"

Soon after he continued, “Why your royal's family never threw you out even though you are a useless omega. And then how can you got all the channels to do your debut in the industry so fast? How can you get all the looks to climb the ladder and even became royal? And why it’s you not me," Gichan's eyes start to release it tears.

"I was struggling to live even though my family provided me with money. They throw me out. I never really met my sister and my mom. I was a disgrace to my family because I'm an omega. Do I want to be born as Omega? Do you think how hard it is to go through your heat when you are alone? ITS FUCKING HURT!" Eunwoo flinches as he sees someone he considered friends.

"Do you know what I did before going to the showbiz first? I do some modeling. To prove that I'm not completely useless. Do you know how hard it is to make your names known, to people literally look at you? While you just have a smooth way to your debut and your career. Do you know I used to sell my body as omega to make those old men give me a brand deal or even just a photoshoot?" Moonbin can't help to show his surprise and Eunwoo even let out tears.

"Don't cry. I don't need your pity. It was Years ago. I'm not doing it physically right now. Maybe I need to do it again since you replace me for that brand deal. I used to be their brand's face you know. And now I'm not, I need to list out which men I should flirt next. right?" Eunwoo shook his head hard, "Please don't. I will withdraw. Please don't do it, Gichan-ah," he pleaded.

"The first letter I sent. Is it filthy?" Eunwoo nodded slowly.

"That is what those men always said to me. Apparently the rumors about me are spreading, so they used to say to me all the time, all kinds of men, whenever, wherever. I think it was grown for me to selective mute for that,"

"When I drop the letter at school my excuse is just simple. I want to meet with Eunbi principal. Guess she was liptight about my comings? She helps me a lot when I'm at school, best teacher, you shouldn't be angry at her. And then the last one, well it was because you got the deal nothing else. Simple,"

"Why are you targeting me?" Moonbin asks finally.

Eunwoo turns his head, Moonbin is not bugging, eyes trained on Gichan. "How'd you know?" Gichan ask.

"Your gun is not pointed to Eunwoo but to me," Gichan suddenly beamed, "Hey! Speaking of. Who are you really? How can you have a gun permit? also where you trained so you can shoot me in the dark precisely? I should go there to train. My place is just for hobbyists, it's not good," he said.

"Not important. So why me?"

"Simple. I Don't want Eunwoo to get happiness. He seems happy with you. So if I take you out, I take his happiness too, isn't it?? After all, I will never really have an Alpha for me. Why not take the other down with me?"

Gichan then takes his phone, just when he wants to touch the send button, Jinwoo and Myungjun barges in, "Han Gichan-ssi. As Royal Committee, I would like to take you to the committee for the crime you commit in the Royal's gathering," They held out both Gichan's arm make the later throw his phone.

Eunwoo took the phone and saw Gichan being taken outside. Gichan stopped his track and turned to see Eunwoo, "I did send the article tough, welcome to the game, Lee Dongmin-ssi," he took another two steps, right in the door when he stopped again, now to Moonbin, "And you. Whoever you are. If you lie to the Royals and the committee, you will never get away,"

"Gichan-ssi. I think you should let go of your hate. We Alpha cannot even recognize your smell because what we know it's only hatred. Let it out and maybe you can find someone that will look at you more than you look at yourself. There's someone that loves you, there will be," Moonbin said and he is not lying as Gichan starts to walk again, he can smell faint scent of chocolate, but still, with bitter linger.

People outside start their murmur as they see Gichan is being dragged. Leaving Moonbin and Eunwoo silent in the room. They see the phones that keep going off because of the previous email.

"It will come, Eunwoo. Are you ok?" Moonbin holds Eunwoo hands tight. Eunwoo's panicked face starts to appear. "Are you ready to brace it or we called your parents to take it down?" he asked again.

Eunwoo took a deep breath, calming himself before saying, "No. Let it happen. I will prepare a letter for the pers soon. It's okay. I know this will come sooner or later,"

"How about your royal's statue?"

"I'll take care of it when it comes. Even if I'm not royal anymore. It's okay, I will still be considered to be the royal's family," he said.

Moonbin give another squeeze to his grip on Eunwoo's hand, "We'll face it together," 

Moonbin can't remember much after Gichan was brought by the committee, Moonbin tried to take Eunwoo back home. But Inside Jinwoo and Myungjun are already inside. With them, are Moonbin belonging. packed right when he is just come right there. He let out Eunwoo's hand and the other walked to them fast. 

"Jinwoo Hyung, What happened? Why do you take out Bin's belongings?"

"We don't have time. Bin, Minhyuk is downstairs. You need to go out fast before the royal family comes here. We talk with your director. You will have a mission outside for a month. We assume everything will be back to normal within that time so you can get back to the country,"

"What do you mean?" Moonbin can't comprehend anything.

"Dongmin's mother will be here soon. They and the committee will look into every aspect of Eunwoo, because he is seen as counterfeit, including you. If they found the lie, it will be too hard to get you out. We will take care of everything here but we need you out," Myungjun explained as he took Moonbin belonging, Jinwoo pulled him out, ordered him to give back every electronic device and everything associated with Kim Moonbin. 

It happened so fast, one time he was pulled out of the home but another second he felt an arm pull him and then his lips met another lip. He sees how Dongmin is on the verge of tears when kissing him. The kiss itself is desperate but kind of soft. He knows deep down this will happen to them. Moonbin cups Dongmin cheek gives him the last peck before letting it go. "In this kind of time, how I wish we are soulmates, Because no matter what we will bound to meet," he said softly.

Moonbin gives his last smile to Dongmin and takes his luggage before he fully exits the penthouse. Not even once he looks back, afraid he will run back to Dongmin arms and ruin everything. Minhyuk really waited for him in the standard vehicle. He puts his luggage and hurriedly goes inside. When the car got out of the apartment complex, he did see cars of the royal and the community drive inside. And the car drives out faster than he can remember. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> finally, the story is ending TT  
> this is the first time I write for Binwoo and I enjoy it so much. I really enjoy and love writing BInwoo as my main. I will be back with another chaptered fanfic based on what I write in notes chap 17/18. Please wait for it!!
> 
> thank you so much for everyone who read this fic, enjoying every chapter I uploaded, re-read it again, leaves kudos and comments. It such an amazing journey with all of you. Thank you please don't get bored with me ^^
> 
> Lastly, don't forget to drop your thought of this fanfic on comment ^^
> 
> See you soon,
> 
> Ann

**Author's Note:**

> Please meet me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_an_nn_n), I talk about my fanfic (and giving spoiler) there ^^


End file.
